A tale of just that!
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: Atojt is a land plagued by war;by Kings that seek control over the world and men who seek power.Joey and his friends-new and old-are struggling to find their place in the broken world,but that isn't an easy when it seems ready to rip them apart AU, YAOI
1. A childhood companion!

-1_ [All material here is FICTIONAL so please keep an open mind while reading, but feel free to comment or correct anything you wish]_

_**Title: **A tale of just that!_

_**Pairing/s:** Multi, the only currently set ones are Set/Jou, Yam/Yug and Bak/Ryo but others are likely to show up - with or without warning_

_**Chapters: ** 20+_

_**Genre:** Adventure, romance, humor, angst, AU_

_**Word count: 5,945**_

_**Full summary: **_Atojt is a land plagued by war; by Kings that seek control over the world and men who seek power. Families are torn apart and lives are lost, but the only approach anyone seems to have to the problem would be to point their fingers at someone else. The Rebels are eager to blame the Kings for any unjust, but when their methods seem less than just in themselves people of the four Kingdoms are left to wander. YAOI, AU

_**Warnings:** Yaoi(that's boys with boys), sexual content, violence, angst, abuse(of several natures) _

A tale of just that!

Prologue,

A childhood companion!

_::start::_

"Red eyes! C'mon!" a blond boy laughed lightheartedly as he ran around trees, dodging falling branches and uprooted plants. A squeal could be heard somewhere behind him, followed by a thud as the called to subject crashed heavily into wood. "Red eyes!" the boy called again, laughing in amusement at his clumsy dragon. Another squeal followed, reaching the boy's small pink ears in only seconds, he shook his tiny head ignoring the long tendrils of gold silk that corrupted his view. A wide grin played at his small childish rosy colored lips, his cheeks flushed with a healthy crimson.

He ran ahead ignoring the cries of his pleading reptilian companion, nothing was going to hold him back, no, not while he was here. This was the forest just on the outskirts of his home town, the forest he had often played at with his younger sister, when they had still been family. He loved it here, not that it was his secret place or anything of the sort, it was simply a small forest that surrounded the village, he hadn't fully excavated nor had anyone else he was aware of. No one truly knew how large it was, though most believed it to only be a few miles in. There was a path that everyone used, easily enough to come and go to the village. He had yet to see what lay on the other side, though he promised himself that one day, when he was old enough - a man he would see what lay on the other side. Many had told him time and time again that what lay on the other side was other villages, all the same as this one, wreaked with war and suffering.

He had once, when he was younger, asked why no one was to go deep into the forest. The answer had been that no one knew what laid within the deeper forest, no one knew how far it went and most importantly of all what creatures lay within it's dangerous confines.

Now Joey as but a child found this kind of silly, his mother had been the one to warn him and Serenity not to wonder too far from the safe path. For his sister's sake he had listened, only once had he strayed far from the path, when he had been sure Serenity wasn't around. Alone he had wondered far into the forest, unknown to him Serenity, worried for her brother, had followed. Not but a few feet further than she had traveled countless times with her brother she ran into trouble. A serpent, something she had never encountered before in her short little life, one that could threaten her life she was sure.

It had been black, darker than the sky on a starless night, it hadn't had any other distinguishable features as well except flaming red eyes, glittering bright as they glowed with surprise. It had been wispy, like a shadow or ghost, so much so it startled Serenity into screaming upon sight.

He had ran to the rescue instantly at hearing his sister's distressed scream, luckily the serpent or whatever it had been had ran upon hearing the sudden scream from the large human like creature. But their Father, who had been nearby, had also came running and arrived at his children just in time to see Joey trying to calm his sister...

Young Joey had been scolded mercilessly that night, it had been the first time his Father had been violent towards him.

Eight years old Joey shook his head at the memories and attempted to shake them from his mind as well, he slowed to a half-hearted trot, tears laced his soft honey eyes. "Stop!" he muttered, glaring at the ground. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Stupid...tears." he whined to himself, for once he was glad he was alone.

He shook his tiny head again, pausing only when something strange, completely out of place in the dank wild forest caught his attention. A boy, nearly the same age as himself, lay, against a tree clothed in fine silk that the boy had only seen once before in his short life. Walking closer, the boy stumbled from not watching where he was putting his feet, curiosity drove him. He dropped to his knees beside the strange boy, leaning close he whispered "H-hello? Um...ya might not wanna sleep there..."

Upon closer inspection Joey noted the boy had brown hair - light chestnut in color, it looked soft to the touch. Clothes woven from the finest of silks, purples and cerulean mingled into one another in intricate designs as they formed the garment that cloaked the boys slim figure in a tight loving embrace.

This forced young Joey to look down upon his own body, rough dark browns mingled with lightly tanned browns in the coarse mixtures of material that made up his simple tunic. His appearance, he knew, was nothing spectacular. With his own tanned skin, brown grungy clothes, eyes matching those of his attire, and disheveled blond locks. He knew well enough he wasn't 'easy on the eyes'.

The brunet had pale skin, he apparently didn't get too much sun, and smooth almost feminine features. Joey was entranced, the boy was strange, new to him, so intriguing so much so little Joey found himself leaning closer to the boy. So close in fact their bodies came into contact, the blond boy's body pressed into the brunet's his little hand lifted itself up to grasp a hold of the other child's shirt.

Their noses brushed against one another, "Are, are you an...are you an angel?" Joey whispered quietly. "Mr. Angel, I've been really lonely...my sis and Mom had 't go away, c-can you be my friend?" tears tickled his warm caramel eyes.

Without fully understanding what he was doing, the young blond boy brought his lips to the sleeping boy's soft pink lips gently touching the pairs together. It only lasted a moment, purely innocent, both children's first kiss. As he opened his dazed caramel eyes they met with astonished sapphire orbs.

"Hello?" the brunet asked, watching the blond child closely as he waited for a response.

"Eh?" Joey blinked, then slowly recovering from his control lapse he laughed nervously and answered "H-hi, I'm Joey!" he offered a friendly smile and backed away from the blue eyed boy.

"I'm...Seto." the boy answered smiling halfway, despite the eccentricity of it all as well as his better judgment of the situation. It hadn't been so easy for him to just smile, for no reason, in a long time. Even at such a young age he had left his smile and happy carefree attitude behind and traded it out for a more serious contemplative consciousness. For his new Father, that was...

He was now at the age of nine.

But young Joey didn't know any of this, so continued his happy-go-lucky smiling friendly attitude. "So, why are ya sleepin' here? It can get dangerous out here alone..." he sat beside the other boy, grinning from ear to ear.

"Aren't you alone as well?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda..."he giggled childishly.

"Why do you say it's dangerous?"

"Dah people of dah village says you shouldn' go far because of what lives in d'here."

"What lives in there?"

"Hm, I dunno..."

"Then how can you say it's dangerous?"

"'Cause they don' know?" the blond was getting a bit confused at this point, though it was interesting to him as well.

"That so?" the brunet answered interested as well, such a strange village, and an even stranger boy.

"Um, yeah, I guess...heh it seems kinda silly now."

It got silent for a moment before Joey broke it "So, yer not from here then, I guess?"

"I'm not."

"Where are ya from?"

"Home."

"Where is home?"

"Not here."

"Hm..."the younger of the two was growing amused, this boy was different from anyone in the village. "Okay, okay, I get it!" he laughed and snuggled closer to the boy, he felt comfortable there. "Seto, ya wanna be my friend, right?" he asked bowing his head.

"I don't see why not."

"Hehe, 'kay, is yer home much different from here?"

"Yes, we have homes and there are less trees."

It took a moment but Joey burst into fits of laughter when he caught on. "S-Seto, yer funny! I m-meant is it different from the village here?"

"Yes." Seto fumbled with an awkward smile, he hadn't been in this sort of situation since he could remember. Perhaps in his younger days, with Mokuba.

"A lot different?" Joey continued.

"Yes."

"Do like answering like that?"

"Yes."

"Is there more people?"

"Yes."

"A lot?"

"Yes."

"So it's bigger?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes..."

"Is my questions annoying?"

"Yes."

"Ya wanna stay here?"

"Yes."

"Wanna marry me?"

"Yes- what?" the brunet at this point had been staring off further into the forest in deep thought, though he had been paying attention to the other boy, the answer had been formed before the question was asked. He had answered automatically and it irritated him.

"Yes?" Joey grinned astonished that he had gotten a positive reply to his question.

"Did you just purpose to me?" Seto asked, his features twisted into confusion.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"What?"

"I don't know." the brunet answered with a sigh.

"Kay!"

"Joey I won't be staying he-" he was cut off at that point by a loud squeal. Both boys jumped, but Joey was the first to recover as the noise was all too familiar by now, he laughed "Red eyes!"

"What?"

"Red eyes is...Red eyes!"

At that point a small black creature, about half the size of Joey's arm, slithered it's way clumsily into the blonde's lap. It's body was long like a snakes, it had four small paws protruding from it's thin frame - two at the front two at the back. Two small black wings sprouted from it's back, it's whole build clearly screamed 'serpent' or 'reptile'. A long reptilian tail curled halfway around Joey's thigh, bright glimmering red eyes widened as it took in the boy beside it's human companion. it purred and relaxed, calm with the presence of the stranger as well as relieved at the safety of the blond.

"Hey, Seto, this is...Red eyes, he's mah dragon!" the younger boy was excited, obviously.

"Dragon..."

"Yep!" he grinned.

"Joey, I'd like to show you something."

"Huh, okay, what is it?"

"Blue eyes, come forth." he stated monotone.

"Huh?"

Joey didn't get a chance to question the statement any further as the air that surrounded them seemed to come alive, it shimmered blue for a moment, silver sparks danced before three figures appeared in their place. Three identical dragons, all like Red eyes, with long slim bodies, four small paws, two small wings, only their scales were white near silver-blue. Their scales sparkled white-silver while in the darker parts of their small bodies they remained a soft blue-white color. Each had a pair of glittering sapphire eyes, shinning brightly in the bits of sunlight that was filtered through the trees.

Joey was in awe.

"D-dragons..." he mumbled, while staring. It was a amazing to think their was another one, like him.

"Three?" he gasped moving forward with a hand out, as if to touch one of the amazing creatures, Red eyes took the hint and scurried off the boy's lap. The small black dragon crawled it's way over to Seto and sat down directly beside his hand. "Mmeep!" it squealed and nuzzled the brunette's hand in a friendly motion.

"Seto, why do ya have three?" Joey asked, his hand inching closer to the nearest Blue eyes, which simply watched the small human hand come closer and closer. It's patients died out though and it bowed it head forward so the boy could pet it. He took the invitation and patted it's head, then followed up with soft strokes of his hand. The scales were softer and smoother than they looked.

"A Dragon Summoner gets multiple dragons in his lifetime, I just got these a bit early is all...I develop faster than others." it even sounded strange coming from his own mouth, saying things like that...about himself.

"Wha, wow..."Joey muttered "Yer amazin' Seto! So ya can call 'em anytime ya want?" Seto could see the excitement in the boy's features, it was refreshing to say the least.

"Yes, can't you with Red Eyes?"

"No, I don't know how...yet." embarrassment laced the boy's expression now.

"Then they stay summoned? Always...?"

"Yeah."

"Really...that's..." he wanted to say weird but didn't, it was the first time he considered someone else's feelings aside from Mokuba's in long while.

"Heh...can ya maybe teach me? Seto?" the boy's smile returned, though the warm flush didn't leave his cheeks.

"Hm, sure." both children smiled, while Red eyes, being the curious dragon he was went to the Blue eyes.

"Meep!" he greeted in all the enthusiasm a small dragon could have at meeting another dragon, and then some. Their response was instant, eyes darting over to greet the small dragon, though only by a few centimeters to themselves, sapphire orbs filled with interest upon sight. "Mew." the center dragon greeted pleasantly while the other's followed the example and began mewling at the black dragon.

Red Eyes was in heaven, instantly, too long had he been alone, the only dragon and now...

_**A Tale Of Just That!**_

It was now the day after the two boy's meeting, Joey had kept the meeting a secret only himself and Red Eyes knew of the boy. He wasn't sure why but he felt that if one from the village knew the boy was here, it would mean trouble...the village stayed wary of outsiders due to the constant war.

The war...

How long had it been going on, five years, no it had been longer, fifteen years, twenty? More? How much longer would their world suffer from the on going war, how many more would die, how many would loose the people they cared for? Like Joey?

That was why Joey had decided, when he comes of an age he would set out to find his answers. When he became a man, eighteen, he would leave the village and fight with all his strength to end the cursed war, somehow.

He was once more in the forest that surrounds his home village, just off the path, heading over to the same tree he had met Seto only a day ago. They had agreed to meet again, and he planned to stick true to his word. Besides the thought of seeing Seto again made him feel...lighthearted.

Pushing all other thoughts from his mind he continued the short trek to the tree, another minute later and he had arrived at his target. Seto was already there. He smiled brightly, "Hey! Seto, g'mornin!" he cheered and fell to the boy's side, his arms wrapped themselves around the taller boy.

"Good morning." Seto answered smiling.

"Mn!" the blond yawned and fell backward into the softness of the grass beneath him. "Feels nice..." he sighed then looked back up to Seto. "Um, can we start trainin' now?" he smiled lazily from the ground. It was, in Seto's opinion, adorable. But he remained quiet for a bit before finally answering with a "Yeah."

"Kay!" the younger of the two leaped to his feet with so much energy it would amaze anyone, except Seto, who was quickly learning that was simply how the boy worked. So much bright cheerful energy, it reminded him of the sun on the hottest and brightest days in the middle of summer.

Ah summer, it was currently around the middle of summer now.

"Alright." the brunet sighed and stood, much slower than the younger boy, but smoothly like one of high status backgrounds would. His movements, even at the young age of fourteen, seemed refined and elegant.

"Lets begin..."

"Okay!" Joey cheered, happily.

"First, you need to train your mind as well as your body. Your spirit must be strong in order for you to be able to summon a dragon on command. Eventually, if you get strong enough, you will be able to summon other dragons, ones you will eventually come into contact with."

"Um, how'd ya get yer three?"

"Blue eyes, I met them all at the same time, one year ago. They came to me one day, upon our first meeting our spirits connected...and we made the agreement, without words, that they would be my dragons and I their summoner. Their now completely loyal to me."

"Ya learned all this in one year?" the blond boy sounded amazed, with good reasons to be.

"Yes.'

"Cool!"

"So, you must become strong, your dragons will not respect and remain loyal to a weak summoner. You must prove to them you are able to hold them as your dragons, you must demonstrate your superiority. With a strong spirit you will be able to summon and better control any dragon you gain in your life. You will form a spiritual sync with them, you and your dragons will become stronger from this. So in essence you must first train your body and spirit, become a better fighter. I'll teach you that first."

"I'm a really good fighter, actually."

"Good, then work to train and refine that until you cannot be beaten. Understand?"

"Un." the blond dragon-summoner smiled brightly, nodding his head at a dizzying pace.

"Alright, lets see if you can beat me, in a simple fist fight." Seto smirked.

"Right, I'll beat ya!" he laughed and yanked off his shirt.

"Hn?" Seto's cheeks flushed at the sight of the half-naked blond. Tan skin stretched over nicely toned muscles though they were still quite young and not fully developed. But Seto knew Joey would grow up to be an extremely sexy man. That alone excited the brunet until his cheeks flushed a darker shade of crimson.

Back in his home village it wasn't often for someone to strip down to their trousers in front of someone they only knew from about twenty hours ago, so this act from the blond surprised Seto quite thoroughly.

Though damned if he was going to comment any of this to the attractive blond boy before him now.

Shaking those thoughts the brunet decided it was time they start. "Alright, ready Joey?"

"Yeah, lets go!" the younger boy cheered.

Seto threw the first punch, it landed, directly across Joey's left cheek sending the boy flailing backward onto the ground beneath their feet. "Ah!" he cried out and looked back up to Seto with wide, surprised honey eyes.

"Well?"

"Yer fast!" the blond cried and jump off the ground quickly, he threw the next punch. The brunet managed to dodge swinging his body to the side he threw his own punch which was in return blocked by Joey which immediately threw his own but it missed. Following that came Seto's fist, which was caught, but the brunet swung his free arm around the arm holding his other captive, turning his body backward, it allowed him enough leverage to bring the captured arm hard into Joey's chest.

The boy fell backward again.

"Hah, hah, that was really low!" he grumbled and got back to his feet.

"Not low, clever, you can't fight predictably or you'll never win. If your opponent can predict what you will do next they can counter it easily. Remember that."

"Hah, kay!" the blond wiped the sweat from his face, and threw himself forward once more to continue with their training session. This time, like the last, he threw his fist directly at Seto's face but unlike last time when Seto blocked it he swung his leg up and into Seto's groin.

The brunet collapsed, like Joey knew he would, and groaned. "N-nice. Joey..."

"Heh, sorry, that was kinda low..." the blond bent down to help the other up but was welcomed by a fist connecting with his jaw. It only took the boy a second to recover and retaliate with his own fist directed at Seto's stomach. It missed, Seto threw his own punch only to have it captured again by the blond. This time Joey hugged the arm tightly, twisting it into an odd half hug like form around his own body. The blue eyed boy, seeing escape wasn't going to be simple this time, bent his knees for leverage and kicked the younger boy's legs out from under him. This, however, didn't have all positive effects and ended up with both boys on the ground tangled in each other's limbs.

"Ah, crap!" Joey groaned focusing on trying to untangle himself, so much so that he didn't catch Seto shake his hold on his arm free.

The brunet wrapped his now freed arm along with his other one around Joey's shoulders in a strong bear hug. He chuckled at the younger boy's bewildered expression and tightened his hold. "Your quite strong Joey."

"Right back at ya!"

"Hm." the Blue eyes summoner smiled and twisted their bodies around further, Joey in return began kicking and wiggling wildly.

"Y-ya..." the younger boy huffed attempting to catch his breath which seemed to fail him now. "Ya..ya wanna meet here again? T-Ta...tomorrow?" he continued, panting.

"Y-yes, you still have a lot to learn." Seto smiled and hugged the boy closer to himself. He looked forward to meeting with this boy time and time again, at least until those meetings had to end...

Their 'training' and 'wrestling' continued on for the better part of the day, late into the afternoon. They fought, testing each other's abilities, testing each other to their limit and further. When they grew too exhausted to continue they stopped to talk, it had been on one of these peaceful occasions, while the sun was still high in the sky, that Joey had noticed how hot and thirsty he was. With such revelation he brought Seto to the little pond he and Serenity had found years ago.

"Ah, c'mon, it's just right..." the two rounded bushes, pushed through small obstacles and finally "here." the Red eyes summoner said suddenly, his mood brightening as they found their goal.

It was a small pond, seeming no larger than a really large puddle that looked like it would vanish any moment because the sun would dry up what little water it held. Joey knew it well, though it didn't look like much it was fairly deep. His feet could just comfortably reach the bottom in places and just missed in others. It had been fun when he had been with Serenity, it had been the place they had learnt how to swim at. It held a lot of memories for him, and it made him happy to think he had brought another close friend here to share it's beauty with.

"A really beauty ain't she?" Joey grinned and ran to the edge, looking back at Seto for only a moment. He stripped off all his clothes and jumped into the water.

"Ah, hey!" Seto started, eyes wide and face dark crimson. Shaking his head he walked over to the edge of the pond, "Joey!" he called softly and waited. With a final sigh he stepped back and pulled off his own shirt, pausing when it came to his pants. It would be troublesome to have any wet clothes but, to shed all clothes in front of someone he had just met?

"C'mon!" Joey cheered suddenly "The water's great!" he threw his arms up and splashed the water about. "What ya waitin for, want meh 't drag yer butt in here? Seto!" he cired holding out his new friends name and extra beat for dramatic reasons, Seto was sure.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he called back, a small smile tugged at his lips. He pulled his own pants off quick and swiftly. Stepping close to the pond, he glanced around nervously, he was completely exposed to all his surroundings and it really had an awkward feel for him.

"Heh, okay then, jump in!" he cheered back and waited for the older boy to get in the water with him.

"Right." Seto muttered and rolled his eyes before taking a step backward then in one final smooth motion he made two large strides forward and jumped high into the pond. His feet pounded against the edge in the final effort to make sweeping progress through the air, it sent him far into the air and many feet from his launching point. Within seconds he made contact with the water.

The refreshing cool liquid splashed lividly around his landing point leaving Joey to be splashed with the after-effect of the dive and laughing humorously. "Nice, nice jump!" the blond laughed harder and swatted the surface of the pond that surrounded him now.

It wasn't long before Seto emerged from the water. Pushing back the wet silky strands of chestnut hair he looked to the younger boy with a small smile lighting his features, "Hm, happy now?"

"Yeah!" young Joey cried and drifted closer to his new friend. He waved his arms over the water's surface again, splashing both the occupants of the small pond. "Ah, good..." Seto muttered back, ignoring the boy's enthusiasm as well a the droplets of water that now gathered on different areas of his pale skinned face which was quickly replaced by more from Joey's constant splashing once dripping off and into the larger body of water beneath.

"You ain't happy?"

"I am."

"Ya don' look it!"

"Hm." Seto pondered this a moment before flashing the blond a friendly smile. "Right, sorry, just thinking about something else..." his smile brightened a bit. "But it's fine." The awkwardness from earlier seemed to have left, leaving a very comfortable feel for both boys. Seto was well aware that was due to his new friend's limitless cheerfulness, but the thought brought an even warmer smile to his lips.

This moment, he would treasure, however short it was...

"Joey." his voice was soft, his words were muttered unconsciously.

"Yeah?" the other boy quieted down at the seriousness in his new found friend's voice. His eyes softened with warmth, and again he found himself thanking whatever god it was that had made it possible for them to meet.

'Hm?"

"Huh, ya said mah name..."

"Oh." his bright sapphire eyes shimmered in the sunlight as he lifted them to meet with the warm honey ones that waited. "I, yeah..." moving closer he draped his arms over Joey's shoulders and leaned close to the blond in a warm embrace. "I'm glad to have met you, Joey, thank you for the time together."

"Wha-what?" Joey was forced to stutter confused at the sudden warm act of the other, shocked but not to say disapproving. "Yeah, Seto, I'm glad we met too...thanks for teaching me too. I hope I can see ya again, tomorrow maybe?" he smiled sheepishly and returned the hug with equal warmth, his cheeks found an interesting shade of crimson to remain at for the time being.

"Yes, tomorrow, and perhaps the next day as well..."

"And then the one after that too, and the next one from there, and the next one..."

"Yes, yes, and all the following days from there..." Seto chuckled and tightened the embrace on the other boy.

"Yay, I'm glad..."

"Me too..." the brunet murmured and bent his head downward, just enough to lightly brush his lips to Joey's cheek.

"Ah-" the blond boy whispered and tightened his grip on the older boy, his fingers digging into the muscles of Seto's back, as if begging the moment to last and the boy to never leave.

"Seto, I-" he was cut off at the point where his face was only inches from the others, a sudden squeal followed by a splash. Both boys jumped.

A second squeal sounded, followed by another splash.

Both were closely followed by a third squeal and splash, then a forth followed that.

"Wha?" Joey whined, shock marring his features.

"It would seem our dragons have decided to join us." Seto murmured with a pleased smile spreading over his lips then quickly spread to his eyes as well.

"Uh, oh...yeah!" was all Joey managed, shaking the irritation from the interruption.

"Meep!" was squealed in the high-pitched voice of Katsuya's summoned dragon. The small reptilian like body clawed it's way to it's master, fighting the silver shimmering liquid that held both the power to save and take lives. Once Red eyes found his summoner he attached himself to the blond and clung there as if his very life depended on it.

"Ah, Red eyes! What's a matter?" the blond patted the dragon's scaly black head gently.

"Mew!" the dragon answered cuddling close.

"Heh? C'mon, ya can swim, 'member? Ya've done it before...it's not scary." his summoner cooed sweetly and stroked the smooth scales down the length of his head and neck.

"He just wants his summoner." Seto stated, an understanding smile lit up his features.

The small black dragon titled his head to look at the other summoner, his crimsons eyes glittered with interest. He hugged his small body close to his master then satisfied with whatever that had been wrong he jumped back into the water and swam off to join the three Blue eyes.

"Umm, okay? That was weird." the blond summoner muttered and turned his attention back to Seto.

"Huh? Seto? Seto?" Katsuya looked around to find himself to be the only human figure in the pond, he knitted his brow in worry.

"Seto!" he called again.

It was silent other than the squeals of the four dragons, "Seto!" and the calls of the blond.

"Seto!" his voice grew hysterical, "Seto! Seto! Seto! _Setoo!_" he was now near tears, his voice was loud, high pitched and held out the missing boys name.

"Set-" he cried out one final time before vanishing under the water. His instinct told him to thrash and attempt to resurface immediately, and that's just what he did, only to come into contact with the slim muscular body that had pulled him under. Seto, bright sapphire eyes glowed with amusement even under all the water in the pond. His silky chestnut strands danced in the surrounding water, defying gravity but still he looked so beautiful. Small air filled bubbles emerged from his lips and trailed up quickly to the surface.

His lips curved into a wild smirk before he pulled both himself and the blond to the surface for the needed air as well as an ability to speak again. Two heads erupted from the pond, one darkened blond wild wet mop and the other darkened to chocolate soft silky mop.

Both boys grinned.

"Hah, that was fun!" Joey laughed and Seto could only nod his head in agreement.

"Shall we continue your training after this?" the drenched Blue Eyes summoner asked softly, shaking stray chocolate tendrils from his obscured gaze on the blond floating beside him.

"Yeah!" it was the instant answer, Joey didn't need to think about it.

"Alright."

"Alright!" Joey cheered wholeheartedly and flailed his arms around his tiny body in young unadulterated excitement. "Hey…um Seto?" in seconds the atmosphere changed completely in accordance with the blond boy's mood.

"Yes?" Seto followed easily the tone that was laid before him, not daring be the one to break the mood.

"Your…pretty." the younger of the two dragon summoners whispered, a light childish blush accenting his sheepish features that had only a moment ago been livid with loud overbearing childish excitement.

"Eh? Th…thank you." the answer was mumbled quietly as the other boy found his cheeks to be burning crimson as well.

"Your…good looking yourself, cute…I guess."

"Ehh, um, I mean…th-tha-thanks!" the blond dragon summoner smiled, looking away, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yes…anytime." Seto chuckled and breached the distance between the two. "Your…" he lifted a small elegant-exceeding his age hand from the water and touched a finger to Joey's chin to softly coax his face into looking in his direction. "important…to me, remember that alright?" His voice was soft as he placed a tender kiss upon the younger boy's nose.

The eight year old boy was left speechless as a small giggle erupted from his gaping mouth, it felt nice t be important to someone. It was a feeling young Joey found he liked, very much so. So much so he wanted to make the other feel the same…

"Seto, I l-" sadly enough the moment wasn't meant to last as in the next second, before the young blond boy could utter the full declaration he was cut off sharply by a loud demanding voice.

"Joey, where the _fuck_ are you? Get yer ass out here now…damn brat!"

_**A Tale Of Just That!**_

_"See you, tomorrow?" Joey had said._

_"Yes, tomorrow." Seto had answered with a soft smile._

If that was so, then why had Joey been there, at the tree where they agreed to meet, for hours and not a sign of the brunet yet? Why was he waiting so long when normally the brunet was there first? He had even ran over to check the pond, with his Red Eyes waiting at the tree, so if he were to show why he was gone. But nothing...

Joey had promised himself and Red Eyes that he'd give him another hour, that was three hours ago. Before that he had said thirty minutes to wait an hour and a half, before that was two hours which he waited two and a half hours, before that he had just arrived. In all it'd been about half a day.

Sighing Joey looked around, it was well into the afternoon, the sky was bright blue with the sun high in the sky and few clouds to hinder it's shine. It reminded him of Seto.

A 'meep' sounded at his side, snapping his attention back to his dragon, only to be disappointed that the dragon had only been wanting his attention because it was bored, not for Seto had miraculously appeared like he had hoped.

It was then that it came to Joey Wheeler, Seto wasn't coming...

"I'll give him another hour or so..."

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

...A tale of just that...

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, there will be lots of tweaking(had to repost this ch)… but this chapter now seems perfect.

**Witty Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh and all respectful characters, and ya know what I'm glad! If I did then I couldn't be a fan girl that wastes away hours of her life writing yaoi fan fiction… instead I'd just be rich, filthy rich… I'm a moron.

[Reviews make my typing fingers type faster with inspiration, thanks!]


	2. You are my friend, aren't you?

_[All material here is FICTIONAL so please keep an open mind while reading, but feel free to comment or correct anything you wish]_

_**Title: **A tale of just that!_

_**Pairing/s:** Multi, the only currently set ones are Set/Jou, Yam/Yug and Bak/Ryo but others are likely to show up - with or without warning_

_**Chapters: ** 20+_

_**Genre:** Adventure, romance, humor, angst, AU, yaoi, smut, fantasy_

_**Word count: **25,123_

_**Full summary: **Atojt is a land plagued by war; by Kings that seek control over the world and men who seek power. Families are torn apart and lives are lost, but the only approach anyone seems to have to the problem would be to point their fingers at someone else. The Rebels are eager to blame the Kings for any unjust, but when their methods seem less than just in themselves people of the four Kingdoms are left to wander. _

_**Warnings:** Yaoi(that's boys with boys), sexual content, violence, angst, abuse(of several natures) _

_**Recap: **Sighing Joey looked around, it was well into the afternoon, the sky was bright blue with the sun high in the sky and few clouds to hinder it's shine. It reminded him of Seto._

_A 'meep' sounded at his side, snapping his attention back to his dragon, only to be disappointed that the dragon had only been wanting his attention because it was bored, not for Seto had miraculously appeared like he had hoped._

_It was then that it came to Joey Wheeler, Seto wasn't coming..._

_"I'll give him another hour or so..." _

A tale of just that!

Chapter two,

You are my friend, aren't you?

_::start::_

"Pl-please!" the voice was whiny, high-pitched with desperation as the owner's body trembled. "J-Joey... please, please, give it back!" unshed tears lined his normally large bright amethyst eyes, now wide with tears and limitless confusion. "I-It's...i-it's..."

"It's... what, hmm?" the taller teen grinned widely, twirling the object that held the smaller boy's concern casually around his index finger. It wasn't that special of an object, nothing too valuable - just an odd necklace. A shiny gold pendent shaped to resemble a pyramid hanging from tightly braided leather straps. Although half of the pendent itself seemed to be missing, but now it only looked like a gold blur as it swung circles around his finger. Joey paused in his twirling of the object, inspecting it once more, it was so much nicer than he gave it credit for being. If sold it would surely bring in more gold than Joey had ever seen. The strange piece seemed to have been broken - on one of it's four sides it lacked it's smooth surface instead it held a rough broken look . It was likely one of the weird artifacts from the little brat's Old Man's shop. Joey moved the item carelessly in his grip, the pendent seemed to glow in the sun, shimmering to life for any that lay their eyes upon it.

"C'mon, what did you think would happen with you prancing around with something like that hanging around your scrawny little neck, eh?" the other teen reminded them abruptly of his presence with the scathing sneer. Tristen Taylor.

"Pl-please...j-just..."

"Just...?" the blond boy smirked, Yugi had been asking for this, he had no reason for guilt.

No reason.

"J-Joey...pl-please, m-my F-father..."

No, he didn't pity the boy either.

A frown marred Joey's features, his eyes leaving the large amethyst ones of the boy he tormented and bullied regularly for an emotion he didn't recognize. His honeyed gaze drifted to the side, away from the smaller teen and his own best friend, drifting to the forest that resides to the side - several yards - of their current location. Large tree limbs reaching from the forest's edge, beckoning to anyone that took the time to notice. Their numbers had decreased, the trees grew in such fewer numbers than he remembered. More buildings had been built in their small town, pushing back the forest that surrounded it. He could clearly remember the many trees he had witnessed being chopped down to be built into the houses, shops or other much needed buildings. Joey had even participated on many occasions, earning a few coins or other goods such as food, firewood, or cloth for the clothes he wore - like the tunic and thin knee-length trousers he now sported.

His appearance was always a bit scruffy, his clothes always holding a film of filth while the fabric itself was ripping - the threads unraveling themselves with his each adventure, his hair was a mop of dusty blond tangles and knots, scraps covered near every inch of his slim but muscularly built body, while he comfortably wore mud, dirt, and other unidentified filth as a second skin.

He didn't care though, his appearance could be completely undesirable or even disgusting - so he had been told once - because really, what reason did he have to clean it up?

_"Joey..." _he didn't recognize the voice, it was distant - a memory of long ago or a fading dream.

_"Oh." his bright sapphire eyes shimmered in the sunlight as_

_he lifted them to meet with the warm honey ones that waited. "I,_

_yeah..." moving closer he draped his arms over Joey's shoulders and_

_leaned close to the blond in a warm embrace. "I'm glad to have met you,_

_Joey, thank you for the time together."_

The memory was one that confused him. He would often find his mind drifting off to see the pieces of that time like a shredded page from a story book that he could only possess one or two strips of at a time before the others slid through his grasp. Once he'd lost all hold on the fragments of those memories he would desperately attempt to re-gather the scattered pieces before they were completely locked away in the back of his mind. He had continued this process endlessly. The strange bits of what should have been clear memories of a few years back were harder for him to remember than the ones from several years back. He always had the odd feeling when he thought about them that maybe they weren't memories as much as they were dreams. But that always confused him more so he tried to push the thoughts away.

Time after endless time he had spent wallowing over what could have only been a dream, years ago, back when he had Red eyes...

Joey mentally shook the thoughts, he refused to linger with those thoughts, they had haunted him long enough and he was tired of the depressing black fog they left in his mind. His Red eyes, his dragon companion had left him - abandoning him like so many others had.

If the little Dragon that plagued his mind was real or not it still haunted him mercilessly and hurt to think about the abandonment.

"Annoyin'!" the blond teen growled to himself before glaring at the smaller of the three standing mere feet from him - wide amethyst eyes begging for him to take mercy.

The pleas went unanswered.

Yugi whimpered quietly then opted to begging verbally, "J-Joey... please... I-I'm s-sorry! Th-that... its very im-important to me... please, please give it back! M-my F-ff-fath-father!" tears were now trickling down his soft reddened cheeks. The thought of his necklace, the precious heirloom from his deceased Father, being stolen - taken or destroyed broke his heart. It had meant so much to his Father, who had went through so much trouble to ensure his son would come into possession of the one of a kind pendent, and had specifically instructed him to take good care to protect it. One day it would bring him something more valuable than life. That had been his Father's message to him, the last thing he had heard from his beloved Father.

He didn't know if the object held much value at all, but it was precious to him and he didn't see why Joey insisted on picking on him with it.

"Oh, ya really want it back? That bad..?" The older blond teen smirked, for what reason did he have to return the boy his precious necklace.

"Hey, Joey..." Honda started but was cut off by said teen.

"I don"t care how much this piece of shit means to you! It's your own fault... If ya never see it again, it's your own-" it was Joey's turn to be cut off.

"No! No! No, no, no, noo! Please, please Joey! Its... That, please... Don't..!" Tears were freely falling. Raw, clear, painful, heart-breaking emotions displayed clearly on the shorter teen. "Joey... Your not a bad person... So please, give it back. Your my friend aren't you? Please..."

Red, hot, molten, fury.

Simple words but they successfully sent the teen over the edge.

Without another word and Joey had ceased twirling the necklace around his finger casually and gripped it tightly before taking off in a quick sprint toward the forest. His legs made quickly long strides as he ran. His eyes had been set afire with rage, a now molten hot pool of bronze.

How dare Yugi even suggest that they were… He had done nothing kind to the boy so why constantly insist on being his friend?

Both the brunet and the tri-hair colored boy stood, froze as they watched the other male run - in a strait deliberate line for the forest. The very same forest they had been warned not to enter without supervision or at least never without someone who knew the ways of the land and could survive the most dangerous place any the villagers had seen. Yet there Joey was, running at a break neck pace, toward that damned woody overgrown forest hell.

The first 'layer' of forest that surrounded the village was relatively safe and villagers frequently visited and gathered helpful things there. No one really thought much of it, it was hardly part of the forest now - it had been whittled away to almost half what it once was. Children were allowed to play in the several yards of thin forest that started at the Village edge and continued for many yards to the second 'layer'.

The second 'layer', or so many labeled it, wasn't so frequently visited but still had a fair number that would brave it's depths. It held trees, plants and animals that couldn't be found elsewhere and so hunters and gathers often visited. Children only entered with parents or guides for educational reasons. This 'layer' was several times the size of the first 'layer', though it was uneven a thin stretch in places where the first 'layer' nearly met the third. In other areas the stretch was miles long; these were the popular hunting grounds.

It was the third 'layer' that the villagers feared, it held many animals and plants that couldn't be found any where else but was also highly dangerous. The adults never allowed children to go as far into the forest as the third 'layer', though the occasional one slipped through and was severely scolded afterward. Few adults braved this layer. There were many stories of men who entered but didn't return that held them back. This 'layer' was much thicker and filled with trees, plants and animals that were untouched by the growth of the world.

There was also a rumored forth 'layer' but it was never visited.

Within the vast depths of the forest were many paths that were etched into it's existence to allow travelers safe journey through the forest. Few actually used the paths; limited to the few Merchants that took interest in the small village. No one honestly knew if the paths were safe, because those who left never returned to the village, few thought it interesting enough to consider a return - even if they were born there.

"H-Hey!" Tristen finally retaliated to his friends sudden actions, and in the next second he was chasing his long time best friend.

Yugi didn't wait for a written invitation and quickly started after the two; though his legs were considerably shorter, and he ran much slower, he pushed himself to try and catch up.

By this time Joey was entering the forest; not sparing his partner nor the tormented teen following him a glance he hurried passed the limbs reaching for his home. Leaves and branches brushing against his skin as he ignored the small scrapes he received from various twigs that stuck out just a little too far or were just a bit too pointed. It wasn't difficult to dodge the few branches but he didn't bother with it.

He passed through the first 'layer' with no difficulty; his feet were already taking him to where his body knew it should go and he wasn't going to stop and think about that for even a half second.

It had been such a long time since he had entered the forest, so long ago he used to visit regularly - then everything happened and he never came back, until now. He had forgotten many of his different running methods, but he seemed to have little trouble dancing around the obstacles sufficiently enough so they wouldn't slow him down. It was now necessary to dodge the many branches and obstacles that obstructed his path.

It wasn't much longer before he could also run easily through the branches and brush without gaining a new scrape from each one. His body had had the forest and his old visiting habits imprinted into his body.

Ten years ago his Mother and his younger sister Serenity had left - leaving him with his Father, and that was where things started down hill. His Father often drank and blamed him for his Mother leaving, but that only confused the blond. He had been off playing at the forest with some of the neighboring children - they never braved the deep woods and always kept to the entrance of the forest - when he came home his Mother and Serenity were being escorted away by large dangerous looking men in armor. He had ran at the men yelling for them to return his Mother and sister, but his Father had so roughly grabbed his arm and threw him back against the home they shared. It was the first time the eldest Wheeler had been violent.

After the men had left with Joey's Mother and Sister his Father had completely deflated; he collapsed on his bed lifelessly and stayed there. Joey had asked several times as to why they had been taken away and where they were, but his Father never answered. It wasn't until weeks later that the young Joey got a response out of his last remaining family member, but it wasn't one he desired. A visitor came - Joey vaguely noted him to be someone whom his Father worked with, asking Joey where his Father was when the boy told him he had locked himself in his room to grieve the man hadn't taken it well though he said he was sympathetic of their hardships but he needed his Father back at work immediately.

When the eldest Wheeler didn't obey the man the next day, Mr. Alshic - the leader of one of hunting groups and Joey's Father's boss - sent word he was no longer needed for any further hunting trips. It was at that point the downward spiral took a deep plunge and Joey's Father began his unpleasant ways of living. Stealing from his neighbors and past friends became necessary to him. He often stole liquor and food to 'survive' each time he told Joey that it wasn't that they were bad people it was simply 'necessary' for them to live. If Joey ever questioned him on it he was beat fiercely.

So Joey stopped questioning him and simply stayed out of his way; but that method only worked for so long. Violence became second nature to the eldest Wheeler and he began looking for fights. He came home often with bloody wounds of pointless battles with his old friends. Joey couldn't help the degusted feeling every time he saw the man, but the 'peace' didn't last as soon his Father tired of having the men fight back and injure him. So he was left with the perfect solution, Joey.

It was at that time he truly began abusing the young Joey; degrading him each day and beating him as he felt the need to vent anger. Joey never fought back, he never spoke back but simply allowed the man his 'stress relief'.

About a year later Tristen and Joey became best friends; they had been friends for many years but it wasn't until this point they really seemed to connect. They had played together on occasion with Serenity and talked from time to time even some times going to each others house to play. After Serenity left they seemed to cut their ties and didn't speak again until many years later. Joey believed the only reason - when he did take the time to think about his old friends - Tristen had bothered to hang out with him was because of Serenity. The small, midget brunet had held a crush on Serenity for the better part of his childhood. He vaguely remembered teasing the boy about it as well as his short stature and tiny hands and arms. Tristen had been the wimp of the group, the one that was constantly teased for his small body - they had even dubbed him the titles 'crybaby Tristen' and 'little spike'. But when Joey and the brunet had met up again after Serenity had left Joey had been the one crying, and he remembered Tristen's words well "What's the matter, crybaby Jo?" he had smiled and softly punched the young teen's arm. That night Joey had ended up telling his new found best friend his life story and even found himself crying into his comforting chest.

Tristen had been the only one left in the village at that point that would have anything to do with 'the boy of the failure Father'. All Joey's past friends had long since been chased away by the horrors that was the eldest Wheeler.

It was long after Joey's reunion with Tristen that the two met Hirutani…

Joey's pace had quickened with each memory; when he was younger this forest had offered him a comforting place to play and enjoy his childhood. Even after Serenity had been taken away he continued to visit the forest coming by even more often than with his sister. Then after joining Hirutani slowly, as each year passed he would visit the forest less than the year before until eventually he just didn't come back…

Now, here he was years later visiting his old 'friend'.

He had missed this place, his shelter, more so than his own home was to him. He had just a short time ago thought he would never see the inside of this withering forest again, and now here he was - running through it's trees so freely.

With each step the trees grew in numbers, the forest growing deeper, thicker and significantly darker.

He could hear voices calling for him in the distance, far behind him. One calling for him to 'wait up and try to calm down before acting', the other was more high pitched but said similar things 'please' was whined often. Along the cries of 'please' the second voice begged him not to hurt the precious article in his seething hand now.

The thought to mind the two voice calling for him far off behind him didn't ever fully process in his mind.

The reminders of who one of them were stayed fresh in his mind. As well was the seething anger he held for the individual.

His footsteps slowed as memories poured themselves into his mind, filling it full with images of the past. Images of Serenity playing in the water with him when they were still young children. Images of running here after an argument with his Father - his honeyed eyes wet with tears - here he hid and waited for the only family he had to calm down enough he would live through the punishments that were to come. Images of dazzling sapphire eyes, glittering to life with knowledge so ahead of his own. Images of a small black figure dancing in cool water squealing happily as he attempted to seduce his master into joining him in the cool sparkling natural pool.

Joey's eyelids flickered closed a moment, soaking in what he had remembered, as his feet stilled.

The memories were still so foggy.

Try as he might he couldn't remember clearly of the better part of his life, when Red Eyes had became his new support - his close companion.

It was always vague clips, teasing images of his happier self. Of the times where he hadn't been fully and completely alone.

Maybe they were, just dreams.

"Please, please… Joey! D-don't…" the voice returned, calling to him from far behind him but quickly getting closer.

"Please..?" the blond hissed, his voice cracked.

"Please?" what happened the times when he uttered that word? The beatings got harder, his voice was ignored, the tears flowed harsher down his cheeks, his memories burned larger holes in his existence, another crack joined the many already inflicted to his heart.

When had anyone ever listened to his plea?

"No…" Yugi's plea wouldn't reach him.

Slowly his eyes opened, revealing to him a beautiful picture. Sparkling water, sun dancing off it's surface as it swayed with the wind, occupied the space before him. It was smaller than he remembered but regardless it was the place he remembered as well as the pond he remembered. It was only here that the trees opened up to allow sun to bath the water. It was only here that glimmered so lively, his precious pond that laid in the feared third 'layer' of the forest that only he could find.

"_So why ya sleepin' here? It can get dangerous out here alone…" _

He shook his head, it had only been a dream, one thought up when he was a young lonely child needing a friend.

But he had had a friend, Tristen…

Again he shook his head, locking the thoughts away.

His precious spot always brought back memories, dreams and thoughts he wished to forget. That had been his reason for not coming back for so long, hadn't it? He still loved this place and even now, even with the thoughts forcing their way into his mind - he felt peaceful here.

"Please, Joey!" and now it all risked intrusion, Yugi would come trample over it's beauty, he would come and destroy Joey's one special place. The place he held all his memories of happiness as well as his dreams - better forgotten or not, Yugi would come and take those away with his grubby little hands.

Worst of all, Joey himself had led him here, had invited him in.

"Like hell…" the seething rage returned, his face flush with anger as his eyes turned to slits. His arm swung back behind his body and in one swift motion he flung the golden object in his hand into the air. Immediately he felt much better. He barely registered the 'splash' of the stolen object meeting the water below as he took favor in turning himself back around to run toward the voices calling for him.

"Myee…" A squeal followed the 'splash' as a small dark figure rose his head from beneath the water. Beady crimson eyes watched as the blond ran back toward the village. A look of sadness passed over it's small features before it sunk back into the water from which it had came.

_**A Tale Of Just That!**_

The night had gotten dark, extremely so, of which a small petite figure absentmindedly noted as he slowly drifted his way through the hidden obstacles in the dark attempting to find his way home. His small body barely carried it's own weight, dragging him slowly as he clumsily made his way to the small shop he proudly called home. It took him much longer than normal to find the knob that would let him in.

As the door opened the boy found himself bathed in yellow-gold light, his eyes temporarily stunned from the contrast of dark to light, burning with the contrast as well as the unshed tears he had struggled to hold at bay.

The gentle warmth of home swept over him, the familiar smells of the old shop relaxing his tiny worn body. The light from the candle flickered an apology for blinding him momentarily. The scent of old wood accompanied that of old papers and the other old knick-knacks the shop sold.

A sigh escaped his lips as the burning in his eyes died down, allowing him to see almost normally, his hands rested against the wooden door panels erected vertically along the door's sides holding most of his weight as he took a deep much needed breath. With the deep breath slowly slipping passed his lips after the inhale transferred to the exhale the tears he'd held locked in his lavender eyes slipped passed his barrier of control pouring down his reddening cheeks. A whimper escaped his wary throat as determination transformed into exhaustion.

The item, though surely unknown to the thief, had been an important relic entrusted to him by his Father. Yugi didn't know what exactly the object was but only it was important to his Father and so with that thought he swore to his Father he would protect it. It had been on the night of Yugi's Father's departure from the village; the last time Yugi saw his Father - though that was years ago.

Shakily his hands released the door's frame in favor of wiping gingerly at his eyes. His heart hammered in his small chest, aching with each breath. The last thing he said to his Father, the promise he had so confidently made, all in one day - years after made - shattered.

His small frail body shook painfully, his eyes blurring as he took a step into the home and stumbled.

It wasn't _fair_.

Shaking the thought quickly Yugi decided on focusing his attention on calming his tears before calling to the other occupant of the house.

"Gramps!" he sniffled and took a deep breath, though it did little to calm him, and called again. "I'm home!" A muffled bang from further into the house answered his inquiry. A long deep sigh passed through Yugi's lips as he slowly made his way deeper into the house.

"Gramps, whatever it is, you shouldn't be worrying over it so late in the night. You'll hurt yourself."

"Y-Yugi? Yugi, why were you out so late?" the old time-withered yet contradictory energetic voice called. A bump sounded shortly after.

"I… lost something…"

"Oh, did you find it?" the voice was slightly closer now as Yugi now stood just outside the door his Grandfather was in.

"No…"

"Oh, that's terrible, it must have been important if you spent all this time looking for it!" the door opened as the much older man stepped out, carefully so not to trip over all the objects blocking his path. It didn't help, as with the next second found the old man stumbling and Yugi jumping and rushing to help the man.

"Gramps, be careful!"

"I was!" he cried defensively and stumbled his way to a worn - yet soft - chair that rest a few steps from Yugi.

"What was it you lost?" his expression took on that of a more serious one.

The tri-hair-colored teen hesitated a moment, his large amethyst eyes looking off to the side in shame. His pale lips quivered before his teeth could clench down on his bottom lip to hold back the tears that once threatened him. His small hands clenching tightly into fists as he attempted to calm himself before speaking. "The… necklace Father gave me…"

"Oh Yugi…" his voice was gentle, so much so it forced the tears out of Yugi, the old voice trailed off - just as saddened as the person he spoke to.

_**A Tale Of Just That!**_

"C'mon, man, you need to calm down." Tristen's voice was worried as he was careful to step around the night-darkened obstacles that lay littered over the ground they walked while keeping pace with the still infuriated blond.

"Whateva'…" the word held so much venom hissed around a tightly clenched set of teeth.

The brunet could only sigh and continue to carefully follow his best friend silently through the night. His foot caught something, nearly bringing him into a close personal meeting with the ground, luckily he managed to catch himself. The guilty object felt like a decently sized twig; it had probably fallen carelessly from one of the many trees that sprouted from the ground in various spots surrounding them as they walked. He drew his foot back and kicked the annoyance swiftly.

It was a well aimed kick, he felt the twig collide with his foot before being knocked off into the darkness.

"If you keep that attitude, Hirutani'll get pissed again…" his voice was low, but he knew Joey heard it nonetheless. Joey was a great guy, good heart and all, Tristen knew this - being his best friend and all - but Joey also had a horrible temper which only seemed to get worse over the years.

"Like I care, Hirutani can snarl and bark all he wants."

Tristen sighed heavily, there was no pleasing the blond when he got in this mood, nor was there a way for him to calm his best friend.

In all honesty Tristen didn't see much a reason to be so worked up; of course he wasn't all 'pro-Yugi' either but he didn't hate the guy. Yugi only irritated him, for some inexplicable reason Honda felt himself drawn to the much smaller - weaker - teen, and it greatly irritated him. It was a strange ominous feeling, one Tristen wasn't able to put into words, just simply no matter how nice the boy was - he didn't like him. Then, maybe it was that Tristen liked him, maybe it was that Yugi was so nice to them - no matter how he was treated in return - he always treated them as his friends.

Their last encounter; when Joey had taken Yugi's precious necklace, it was far from the first time the three teens had met.

Both Tristen and Joey had had there turns at teasing and bullying the small boy. Their games hadn't ever went so far as to make the boy cry, normally only things that would usually easily irritate and mildly upset. They had pushed and shoved him many times, even degraded his shop as well as himself, insulted any and everything related to the boy, once they had even went far enough to lock him in one of the many village's storage sheds where he stayed a few hours.

Every time they played their childish games with him, though, Yugi would brush it off. Sure, there had been many times he had kindly requested they stop, but he had never really gotten upset with them.

He had never cried.

He never retaliated.

He always tried to be their friend.

Tristen's thoughts were pushed to the side as his eyes came to focus on the old wooden shack just ahead of them. The two of them had visited this place many times before; even now it still held the dank dreariness it always did. The old wood was rotting, chips of the planks nailed into place to form that shape akin to a building had already started collecting on the ground beneath. Many cracks and imperfections marred the building; giving it an effect of a building that would collapse by first touch. As they got closer the smell was no better, alcohol , rotting wood, cigarette smoke, bodily odor of many who had obviously forgotten - many times - to bathe, and the underlining - always present - odor of death.

This was one of Hirutani's many hideouts. Where the men of their village that work for him meet, and the very same place Joey and Tristen had once more been instructed to come to at a specific time.

The brunet had to turn his head quickly as before he could finish his last few steps to fully arrive at the shack, Joey had already went through the 'secret' procedure to enter, the door opening wide and with it the most putrid smells that Tristen had ever been unlucky enough to witness. Turning his head didn't help much, as the scent burned at his nose - almost forcing the tall male to gag.

Though if the stench still bothered Joey he didn't show it.

The smell was much like before; filled with alcohol, rotting wood, cigarette smoke, bodily odors, and death - only now it was much stronger. Burning into their lungs with mind numbing pain. It was an odor one would expect, being it that of so many criminals had gathered into a small rotting hut just outside of the village at the line separating the second and third 'layer' of the forest. A hidden path was what allowed the men to 'safely' travel that deeply into the forest at such an hour into the night.

Several well timed knocks was all it took for their entrance to be granted.

Silently both males stepped into the old shack. They were greeted - not pleasantly - by the much older men that already occupied the small space.

"Brats, your late." this was hissed by a large man standing next to the door they had just entered, his face was dark - hardened with his many sins - a beard growing long from his old face twisted into a permanent scowl.

The door slammed closed noisily behind them.

Tristen didn't have to look behind him to know one of the other occupants had, skillfully, slithered around to shut the door. Nor did he have to look over to the other men to know they all wore sneers upon their - much older - faces but he did.

"Taylor, Wheeler... You're late." both boys turned their attention to the man that had spoken their names. Hirutani stood much taller than the both of them, the room was dark and concealed most his features but even with the obscurity both knew well enough what his true face looked like. Dark, always twisted into hate-filled sneer that set most men on edge worrying for their lives; a scar ran down over one of his black leering eyes. Hirutani never smiled. His black hair was oily, slicked back into a clumsy style that let any to assume he didn't bother worrying with it.

"Sorry." the word was hissed lowly from the blond, his expression as well as attitude clearly stated the apology wasn't sincere in the least.

"Yes, well lets try and behave ourselves, alright children?" the light flickered as the flame danced in it's lantern; and for only a second Hirutani's features were lit and clear to all in the room. Mockery, despise, anger, bitterness, and so many other emotions flowed beneath the hardened features. His current expression was a hard scowl, overflowing with distaste and anger.

"So what is it this time, Hirutani?" Joey held a sigh, settling for monotonous inquiry.

"We have a bit of a problem..."

"The damn army again?" one of the other men spoke up, his question bringing up others from the large group of men.

Joey and Tristen had never been involved with the missions involving the army, so neither of them was too sure as to what problems they'd caused the older men. They were always sent on smaller missions; ones that were never too difficult or dangerous. Joey suspected this was because they were newer and much younger than the other members as well as the lack of trust Hirutani held for them. But Joey found he no longer worried over this fact.

Joey had began to feel a detachment from Hirutani lately; like the two just didn't see eye to eye like they once did.

Missions like retrieving objects from King supporters or from the Rebel's allies were often left to Joey and Tristen who were usually accompanied by one of the 'wiser' men of the group. They didn't like these missions simply because they could never get along well with the men they were grouped with.

They had also been sent on missions where they were to 'teach' someone who had caused the Rebels or Hirutani problems; they rarely had someone to accompany them on these missions. Tristen had once brought up his thoughts that that was because all the older men thought that beating up normally helpless men were beneath them.

Joey wasn't too sure which of the missions he preferred so he always kept his mouth shut and just did as he was told.

"No, an anti-rebel's group has formed, unauthorized by the royal family or army - sticking their noses into our business hoping it'll get them in favors with the royal family." Hirutani explained his dark gaze flickering over to the blond teen present, though Joey wasn't sure if the older man had really looked at him at all - considering the dim lighting.

"Then..?" an old, rough voice spoke up from somewhere in the back of the group of men.

"Then, the group..?" another member of the group spoke.

"The group was formed by one of the rich-bastard-family-noble's nearby. He gathered many of the men from the villages in the area. They're headin' this way right now, probably planin' to gain allies here. Sick fuckers ready to trade anything to get on the richer side!" Hirutani roared, infuriated.

"Then, we're to..?" Tristen was the one to speak up, asking in a strong but shaken voice. He, for one, didn't like the direction of the meeting had just headed.

Joey didn't seem to respond in the least; Tristen figured either he hadn't done the math yet or the time they'd spent working with the Rebels had had more effect on him than he had thought.

"We are to eliminate the problem!" Hirutani yelled this loudly, punching his fist into the air as not a second after the announcement finished the other occupants of the shack began cheering along-side their leader.

"H-Hirutani, your not actually planning something like that…" Joey finally reacted, although he seemed a lot calmer than Tristen would have pegged him to be. Joey's face heated with adrenaline; his pulse quickening as his mind ran over the information that he told himself repeatedly wasn't true. His fear was brought to reality with Hirutani's next words.

"Thats right, kill them, all of them! Their Mothers, their brethren, their sisters, children, friends... kill them all! Eliminate those bastards! We'll teach 'em!"

Again loud cheers sounded in the small shack.

Joey stomach twisted painfully. It was the fears he'd harbored for a long time now; Hirutani's was sending them on one of the killing missions. He had pretty much always, since he'd joined them, known the kind of missions the older men went on and he knew well enough that he was bound to be joining them one day.

"Listen, Hirutani-" Joey was cut off by a snarl from the older man. "What is it, you don't have the backbone for it! Do you want the King-supporters to LIVE? The King is the man responsible for ruining our land, taking the people we love, enslaving us! And you… what, want them to live?"

"Hirutani, it's not th-" the blond teen was cut off sharply, a swift slap across the side of his head brought searing pain and temporary blindness. It wasn't new though, Joey had felt this… many many times before. It didn't bother him much at all anymore.

"Forget it! Get out of here, both of ya!" He snarled , turning a glare to the tall chocolate haired teen. Honda in return nearly snarled back, but was interrupted by Joey grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door, so he merely settled for a quick glare of his own. "Yeah, get outta 'ere ya spineless pansies!" a roar of laughter followed this statement as the two teens had just pulled the door open to step out into refreshingly much cleaner air - but Tristen stopped. The brunet turned, his sharp eyes narrowed to slits as he drew up his hand in a quick jerk of his arm and extended one finger from the five digits attached. His sign of 'fuck you' only lasted a second before he smoothly stepped out of the putrid smelling hut of hell and took large quick steps to catch up with his quickly retreating friend.

Snarls and roars of anger echoed behind the two teens; "Children! They shouldn't have ever been allowed to join us!", "Brats, of course they still wet the bed so of course they piss their pants if it comes to a real battle!" the angry voices still reached the two even a fair distance away from the ratty hut.

"Sorry bastard…" Tristen muttered, sneering at the ground in a way that, if it had been a living object capable of such a task, would have it shrinking away from the furious man to find the nearest darkest corner. They were several yards away from the degusting hut and were quickly leaving it in their dust.

"Hey, weren't you the one worried about Hirutani getting pissed?" the blond asked, looking over his shoulder at the barely visible silhouette of his friend.

"Huh? Oh, well… yeah…" Tristen murmured, his voice was soft almost like if it got any louder some unknown object with break with force of his voice alone, or like he himself would break.

"Tristen…" the shorter of the two sighed, Tristen was undoubtedly worrying over Hirutani.

"Forget about Hirutani! Though, I do kinda wonder what his face looked like when ya pulled your little stunt there at the end!" Joey snickered, thoroughly amused with the idea.

"Hirutani's probably not very happy with us now… just, be on your guard Joey." again Tristen's voice was soft as he spoke, glancing ahead at the silhouette of his blond friend.

"I know, same to you, Tristen."

After this exchange it grew quiet for a bit, as if both were thinking over the things that had just recently happened - which they probably were. The only sound came from the light rustling of the trees as the wind blew through their leaves, the light footfalls of both the males as they made their way through the many trees back to their homes, and the light calling of the insects and any other creatures that were out at this time of night.

"Joey..." Honda addressed him slowly, careful as the blond noted. "About, ya'know... have you, given up on Serenity?" his question was hesitant, quietly murmured almost enough so the sound of their feet moving across the ground would cover it. "I mean it's nearly impossible, right, she left so long ago and there's not any clues. You can't do anything in this damned village anyway and your ol' man... The circumstances are just... Will working along side Hirutani really help us? I mean, using the power and influence we gain from him should help right... but..." Tristen was babbling and he knew it but he was worried so therefore it was allowed.

"Don't worry 'bout it Tristen. I'll find her, using Hirutani or not."

" I just hope using that bastard doesn't backfire on ya." the brunet sighed as their trek through the woods continued and soon after neared an end.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Tristen." Joey muttered his goodbyes and goodnights before the two split up to head their own way home.

"Yeah, later Joey!"

As those words left his best friend's mouth the blond had already turned and started down his own beaten path heading home. The surrounding air now seemed thicker, colder now the young teen found himself alone in the dark night.

It wasn't long before Joey found himself standing before the old collapsing shack he called home. The door hung limply off it's hinges, it's wood almost to the state like that of Hirutani's hut - rotting. The smell of alcohol also stood ever present as Joey's steps slowly led him closer to the place he knew so well. It was the resemblance to this place that made him despise the hut Hirutani always had them meet at. On that thought he wouldn't put it pass Hirutani to purposely pick such a place for their meeting to simply make him uncomfortable.

Hirutani had always, since he had known the man, been an ass. Regardless of that Joey couldn't help but respect him; for all the accomplishments the man had made and for dragging him out of the depressed hopeless state he had been in when his life was in a downward spiral heading into bleak nothingness.

Tristen had been his friend in that particular dark time in his life, and he was a great source of comfort - one Joey continuously looked for but he wasn't the motivation that he desperately sought. He was someone to pat his back and tell him things would work out, but he needed someone to push him and force him off his ass. Someone to give him a starting point for his goal, to find his family he'd had stolen from him.

Hirutani had been that someone.

The much older man had found Joey one day, alone and beaten - it had been shortly after one of Joey's many not-so-plesent run-in's with his Father. Joey had told him the story of how his Mother and Sister had been taken away and how everything had seemed to just fade into darkness.

Hirutani had given him a simple answer; the Royale Families were likely the ones that had taken his family away as well as ruined his life and the solution, revenge. He beckoned to Joey, inviting him to join the Rebels. Depicting how together they could piece by piece take down the men that enslaved them and possibly even one day find his Mother and Sister.

The young teen had no hesitation when he agreed to join the Rebel's cause.

Revenge then became his motivation.

Still, his confidence wavered, his belief in Hirutani's cause after only a short while proved fragile and rocky at best. Hirutani's ways of seeking his goals seemed to get more desperate with each passing week.

Joey still knew so little of the world that he lived in, he was yet to step foot out of the small village where he had grown up and lived all his life thus far.

He desired to escape from this damned village and seek his answers and revenge with his own body; see what stood behind the walls of the forest with his own eyes, but still he held no confidence.

Shaking these thoughts he shoved open the door that led to the hell-hole he reluctantly called home.

Unconsciously he winced, silent as possible he began creeping through the door and across the old ragged flooring of the small Wheeler shack. His Father was probably somewhere in the small shack knocked out cold from his evening alcohol abuse; that was how Joey normally found the man at this time.

The elder Wheeler knew nothing of his son's relation to Hirutani and the blond teen planned to keep it that way for as long as possible. Though, Joey had been caught on many accounts sneaking out - or back in - at night by his old man the older man never learned of the nature of Joey's trips at night.

He had assumed it was many different things when he had discovered his son sneaking about. The colorful assumptions varying from; a night with some 'cheap whore' - which he had been beat for, studying black magic - again he was beat for, robbery, and many other stories that gave the older man 'reason' to punish his son for his wrong doings. Joey still bore many of the markings that had been left by his Father on such occasions to this very day.

It was because such injuries that Joey so carefully navigated his way through the old, dirty, obstacle-littered Wheeler hut's family room. He wasn't too attached to the idea of stirring the older Wheeler from his alcohol-induced slumber. He successfully made it to his room without any problems; once there he wasted no time in gingerly pushing the thin curtain that served as his door aside and entered the small room.

With a huff he collapsed onto his make-shift bed and was far passed ready for sleep before his head hit his pillow.

_**A Tale Of Just That!**_

"Your Yugi Moto, right?" the question had been directed at the short multi-hair-colored teen who had been making quick tracks for his destination. The sudden action of the man stepping out in front of him to ask such a question, left him to quickly halt his steps to avoid the collision. Yugi nearly fell over himself from the momentum of his run then sudden stop; luckily he caught himself in time.

"Uh... Yeah," he murmured and brought his large amethyst eyes up to gaze questioningly at the much older much bigger male before him.

The man stood much taller than Yugi as well as much broader, his build was strong, sturdy and over all intimidating to the much smaller Yugi. His age as well, was much greater, well into his thirties. Age had made deep impressions into his face leaving him looking old and non-too-friendly but Yugi didn't bother the thought and smiled friendly just the same.

"May I speak with you?" the older man questioned, returning the smile, although it seemed much more forced - unlike Yugi's natural radiance.

"Um, sure," the teen murmured his eyes drifting to the forest that laid beyond the two; his destination - he had been anxious all morning trying to escape his Grandfather.

"I'm Hakith, and I've come here as a representative." a crooked grin split his face as he held out a large calloused hand for the small teen. "It's nice to meet ya, but I have some business I would like to speak with you about... if you don't mind."

"Of course," he held back the sigh that nearly escaped his lips at hearing the other's words. Normally when he was told someone had 'business' with him it was thug wanting to mob him or a bully that wanted some kicks for the day. That wasn't to say Yugi wanted to jump to conclusions so early on, not when this guy seemed to wish no harm upon him.

So when the next words left the man's pale grinning lips Yugi couldn't help the confusion that had him tilting his head slightly to the side to convey his lack of understanding. "I've come here to offer you protection."

"Hah? Protection, against what?"

"Bullies, of course. It's ridiculous how they act, and high time their taught a thing or two." his grin widened as he said this, his eyes twinkling at whatever thought his mind had managed to develop in his head. " I'm tired of them acting as if they own the town! They need to learn, it isn't right to pick on the weak or to hurt so many people!"

"Well, I guess..." Yugi wasn't sure what to say to the man's emotional eruption.

"I'm going to take care of those guys, so don't you worry anymore! They're history! Just come there, at the memorial before the forest around noon, with six gold pieces and their as good as..." the man was quick, smiling widely before smacking the short teen on the back in a friendly manner before he ran off quickly.

Leaving Yugi to merely frown and watch after him, his brow creased, that was odd.

"W-wait, s-six g-gold pieces? Take care of... no, no don't!" it was too late though, the man had left and so Yugi's plea went unheard. "Joey, Tristen..."

He was angry with the two teens, upset with them, hurt, confused and saddened by what they had done when he had continuously made offers of friendship. Even though the mixed emotions confused him Yugi still wanted the two to realize the friendship he offered and he surely didn't want them being attacked by the man he had just met!

His brow furrowed at the thought. It was odd that the man, he had never met before, seemingly came out from nowhere to offer his 'assistance'.

The whole encounter left a strange taste in the tri-hair-colored teen's mouth.

Shaking his head quickly the short teen decided it was high time to get a move on and stop standing around mulling over things while he merely stood there unmoving.

The man had said to meet at noon, perhaps that would be before the man would take action against Joey and Tristen. Then again there was no telling if he would have already 'taken care' of the two. If it wasn't for the thought of that Yugi wouldn't have even bothered to question if he should wait until time or not. But with each moment that passed Joey and Tristen could be put into further danger and Yugi would never forgive himself if the two ended up hurt in any way because of him.

With this last thought Yugi turned his body toward his destination and took to running at full speed.

The run to the town's memorial was a short enough trip, taking the short teen roughly fifteen minutes. His steps slowed as he slowly halted himself in response to arriving at his destination.

Amethyst eyes widened with shock, doubling in size with the horrific scene before them.

_**A Tale Of Just That!**_ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So what do you plan on doing, exactly, Joey?" Tristen had asked this with both curiosity and concern clear on his sharp well tanned features. Joey wasn't too happy about worrying his friend unnecessarily but it wasn't like there was much he could do to avoid it at times like these. Besides with Tristen's help he was more likely to be able to do something at all.

"I dunno..." he held back the exhausted sigh that attempted to escape. "I haven't given up on anythin' yet, ya know? I'll find 'em... but I gotta find some clues, and first off get the hell outta this dead beat town!" the last part was grumbled under his breath but Tristen still caught on.

"Then, we need to leave here..." the brunet frowned. "Easier said than done." a sigh escaped his lips before his bit down on the bottom one in thought.

"Yeah..."

"No clue what's beyond that godforsaken forest and no money to travel with. Impossible...eh, Joey?" the taller male frowned deeper as the tip of his foot leisurely drug across the ground before kicking at an invisible object. They had been walking awhile now, not doing much of anything for the time being and had just a short while ago arrived at the memorial at the front of the village just overlooking the forest Tristen had spoke of.

This brought up the ever conflicting feelings Joey had on the subject; he loved the forest more than he did his home - he had since he could remember. Even when he had been away from it for such a long period of time. The place held a never-changing place in his heart. But he also now felt an anger toward it; it after all was one of the many things holding him back. The forest surrounded his village and so stopped many people from ever entering or leaving the village. Only certain paths connected the two places, the village and the outside world, safely but Joey still felt nervous toward that route.

So physically he could leave the village whenever he pleased.

But he knew leaving the village and truly being free of it were separate things altogether. He knew nothing of the outside world but that wasn't what held him back.

It wasn't the forest.

It wasn't the dangers of the unknown, and he could care less about not having the money. It wasn't as though it should make a difference where he's broke at.

It wasn't anything…

So he continuously asked himself why he was still there.

"Maybe we should just... I 'unno, say 'fuck it all' and charge head first through the forest and think up solutions to problems as they come along. Getting out of here... if we keep waiting, nah..." he grinned and looked over to his friend "never mind..."

"I have a family still here, Joey, people I love..." the brunet's brow creased as his features took on an even more solemn look. "Sorry, man... but I do wanna help ya out anyway I can!" he smiled half-heartedly and it broke the blond's heart.

A family he loved.

Joey had that too, but they were off somewhere in the world he couldn't reach.

They were stolen.

Maybe it was Tristen, maybe he feared losing his friend and so he continued to stay trapped in the village.

If the brunet ever caught wind of that Joey knew he'd never forgive himself.

"Oi, Wheeler, Taylor... hope I'm not interrupting anythin' importan'!" the voice was one the two teens didn't recognize, gruff and deep with masculinity. Upon turning around to face the man who had addressed them, they found themselves quickly being surrounded by many other men they didn't recognize.

Almost instantly both teens knew what was next and so shared a silent conversation - confirming to each other they knew what was happening and how to take care of it.

So when the group of older men closed in on them, both were ready, even as the attack started. Joey dodged the first punch, aimed at his face. Next Tristen blocked a kick aimed at his side. Joey offered his own attack, hitting the target with the ease of a well trained professional. The man, twice the size of either teen, stumbled to the side and grabbed at his injured jaw. Tristen didn't slouch off either; his well aimed punch to his attacker's stomach had him doubling over.

Joey was attacked from behind; the man had grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him backward - considering the size difference Joey easily swayed but he managed to recover and swung his arm backward to strike the man in the face with his elbow.

Tristen was hit on the side of his face, setting him off balance for only a second before he recovered himself and attacked the large man. His body swung in an uneven circular motion as he regained his footing before smashing his fist into the attacker's temple. The large man - which Tristen didn't bother to stop to contemplate his name - stumbled to the side; hurt but not down and out.

Within the next few moments the group of men traded off attacks with the two teens. Not a word was spoken; the occasional grunt or groan was the only vocal sound uttered. No man stopped to think. If the men had been someone Joey or Tristen had known, if they were from the Rebels group, neither teen showed signs of recognition.

Joey managed another dodge by sweeping his body downward before bringing his leg out and around in a horizontal arch. His leg connected with the left leg of his enemy swaying him off balance. Giving Joey just enough time to stand back up and leap backward to dodge another attack from one of the other many men that surrounded him now.

Tristen wasn't too shabby either. He had already rammed two of the men into each other and was now in the process in dodging a few attacks from either side. He landed a punch to a much older man's ribs. The man doubled over and Tristen was quick to continue to the next attacker.

Both teens were holding their own well enough; the odds were roughly six to one but it didn't slow either of the two teens down in the least. If anything the two seemed even more motivated by it.

"Ya bastards came at just the right time, I was itchin' for an all out brawl!" Joey cried as he dodged another fist and offered the enemy his own well aimed punch directly to his jaw before bringing his knee up to smash into the man's gut. He doubled over.

If there was anything that Joey was best at, fighting was it.

The thought was one that passed through his mind quickly, and also one he wish hadn't. Along with that thought came the thoughts of how he used to enjoy fighting; not in the way of hurting people but as more of a sport. How he used to train his body, pushing it to become stronger, and spar with friends. All good naturedly. He had loved the feeling of becoming stronger; of losing a fight then training himself hard enough to come back and defeat the person who he had lost to. When he won he always got on a high, feeling free - unattached to the hardships of the world. The simple win made him feel as though he had his own world - even if for such a short time, a world that knew nothing of pain or suffering.

But now he fought to win, to survive, and to beat anyone who wished to hold him back. Fighting wasn't the 'fun sport' he loved anymore. It was a defense against the world that wanted to bring him down. Fighting wasn't something that brought him joy any more; it was merely something he had to do. He fought, he trained to become strong - strength was what drove his fighting spirit now.

Now when he won a fight…

His fist collided with the last man's jaw, a cracking sound drifted to his ears, but he ignored it - an enemy's broken jaw didn't concern him.

… he felt nothing, no sense of joy and no sense of accomplishment or fulfilling just bleak victory. He only felt the weight, the weight of willingly harming someone yet harboring no remorse. The feeling like killing a insect; something was harmed but there was no real importance behind it.

It was a hollow feeling.

One Joey had gotten used to, one he didn't much think about anymore, he tried to keep himself from thinking of these sentimentalities that would only cause him problems.

But lately it had become more difficult.

Since he had sent Yugi's precious necklace into his lake in the forest. Since that moment the feelings he had forcefully bottled up for so long now pushed back open through the tightly screwed lid of his heart and were spilling away like the revengeful flood they were.

But he couldn't allow such a small thing to shake up his life; he had worked so hard to get to this point.

He had followed Hirutani's lead without question since he had made the resolve to join the man and now with a snap he had refused the request of his 'savior' Hirutani.

That wasn't to say that man was even close to resembling a God or even a saint - so much sin stained his hands, but just like Joey he strived to become strong, to fight against the world that only offered him pain. Joey deeply respected the man but he didn't - by far - _like_ him.

Hirutani had asked him to kill!

Now Joey had done many, not-so-respectable, things since joining the rebels but proudly slaying a person was not one of them and was one of the few things the blond had firmly disagreed to doing. Not that Hirutani had ever requested Tristen or himself ever do something of the sort.

It was a first.

But Joey knew well enough it was only a first for himself and Tristen; he now understood better, the others in the rebels groups had most likely killed many times before.

It was a silly thought, he felt stupid for not noticing the obvious facts before him.

Hirutani hated the royal family with a passion and would go to any lengths to become stronger.

Any lengths what so ever.

Question was; was Joey willing to do the same to gain what he wanted?

Was he willing to kill anyone who stood in his way? Rather it be a large towering mid-thirty year old man or a young helpless child that so happen to belong to the wrong family?

Was Joey willing to throw away everything - no matter how little that was - he had to gain what he ultimately wanted?

Hirutani had waited, waited until he thought Joey and Tristen were ready to handle a 'big job' but he had been so - so very wrong.

Joey was ready? Hell he would never be ready to kill on demand!

It was insane!

It was unfair.

No, he didn't like fighting anymore, it was merely another joy that had been taken from him. Another bleak hole that was left in his life after piece by precious piece everything he had cared for was ripped away.

Who was to blame?

Who?

_The Royal Family_ a voice echoed the words that had time and time again been etched into his brain - it had been those bastards that had taken everything he had had to offer and so much more!

_No_, it was the other voice - his heart, that always cried in response to the false allegation _it's you! Your to blame for all your loses._

He could never argue to that, maybe it was his fault.

His mind was once a scramble, confused mess and he was thankful the fight had been over.

Yes, he hated fighting… and winning but more than that he now hated…

"Joey!" it was this word, the simple title that gave him a name a reference for all to call him by that slipped from his best friend's lips as the brunet made grabbing motion for him. It was strange but it quickly made sense as Joey felt something hard bash against the back of his head and the world became fuzzy.

So the fight wasn't over…

There had been more, hiding, waiting…

So they knew Joey and Tristen that well did they…?

Then it was someone they had fought with before…

Or someone they had fought for before, someone that knew them well because the two had worked for him for so long…

So this, what Joey hated was the results of the fight - something he hated with a passion now…

It was defeat.

Joey's vision went black; fading dramatically with his best friend fighting against his own attackers to rush to his friend's side being the last vision Joey witnessed before unconsciousness lulled him; calling in it's seducing melodies of midnight dragging over his sense to finally pull him completely under it's spell.

He could still feel pain, it registered well - each blow knocking the wind out of him. He probably now sported a good number of bruises and broken bones. He could taste blood's coppery tang and it filled his mouth. He could smell dirt dry and bitter against his face, biting in roughly to his skin. He could feel each individual tear in his flesh as it was ripped further apart to release more of his bodily fluid.

So he would die here?

Lying on the ground in a mangled heap of once human-ness with nothing in the world left for him, with no one left in the world to mourn his lost life.

It sounded pathetic, even in his own mind.

It was that thought that was processing in his mind when he felt a sudden chill - perhaps the life draining from him and here he thought he would at least wait a miserable hour or two for death to claim him - a fluttering of wind at first. It felt nice. Then a full blown gust, harsh against his skin - prickly like ice shards. It froze his blood, forced his breath to be sucked quickly back into his lungs and nearly stopped his heart.

Then there was an echoing voice, soft and shadowy - like one would think would grace your ears only in the presence of a ghost. "**Hye-rok-shj-hakso-hakso, Hye** …." the words made no sense to Joey, but continued regardless to his clueless mind. "**Hye-rok-shj-hakso-hakso**!" it continued to repeat itself, chanting.

With the icy shards dancing over his skin, his heart now pounding uneven in his chest, his body cold and filled with unbearable pain, with the smooth melodic voice ringing in his ears he peeled open his eyes and forced his body into a sitting position so he could survey the area.

Yugi, he was the first thing Joey's pain darkened honey eyes took in. He stood meters away, head tilted back with his lips moving in time with the enchanting words "**Hye-rok-shj-hakso-hakso, hye-rok-shj-hakso-hakso**." He was simply in awe, no words formed, his mind refused to process _what_ exactly it was he was witnessing. Something of great significance no doubt, but his mind was silent. Taking in the sight before him with wordless amazement.

The icy wind danced around the small teen, seeming to be centered at his body - swirling outward in front of his tiny body.

The wind pushed against Joey harder and in a sudden moment he experienced a weightlessness feeling and with it his pain faded into the back - now a dull throb. His fingers tingled as they would if he had let them sit in the same position for too long a time and they fell asleep. He shook the numb feeling from his body and stood, his legs trembling beneath his weight but it didn't concern him.

He felt _good_.

He felt _strong_.

But most of all he felt _alive_.

The icy breeze pulsated through the air as if calling to him - reassuring him of his strength.

It took Joey a moment to realize the chanting had stopped, almost abruptly. His honey eyes quickly returned to the image of the small teen that had awoken him only a moment or so ago.

Yugi now returned the blonds' gaze, his own large amethyst eyes wide with what looked to be worry. His small mouth twitched as a silent debate seemed to flicker over his features for all of half a second and then his lips parted and he spoke - this time so the other male could understand. "Joey, my spells aren't that strong... we need to get out of here!" panic was now clear in his eyes as he waved his hands quickly in motion for Joey to come with him.

Joey didn't move.

His mind fried from all that he was expected to take in so suddenly.

It was likely the men that had attacked them did so on orders from Hirutani. He didn't like the word 'no'. Joey and Tristen should have known - should have been prepared. So they were, what, officially kicked from the rebels? Had they been cast out?

Not without a full dose of surprise, Joey noted he felt little remorse at the revelation. He was no longer with the rebels and if anything he felt... Relief.

He shook his head.

Too much to take in at once.

Yugi must have taken the head shake as a negative to following him. His desperate cry sounded again "Joey, c'mon! I don't have enough in me to cast any better a spell... nor do I have any! We have to get out of here! The spell's effect won't last long! They're only stunned... Joey!" his voice lifted in pitch.

It was at this point Joey decided to snap back into attention. "Huh... Oh..." his eyes anxiously drifted over his surroundings. There were several men, dozens, laid out around him - shivering and convulsing in what Joey assumed to be pain. Their bodies trembled, shaking as some made attempts to stand or to merely move in this least. None succeeded.

The blond teen sucked in a large lungful of air, crisp and icy against his tongue and throat as he slowly drew it down. It chilled his body, down to the pit of his stomach. He shivered.

_Why?_

His sentence had been chosen and ready for delivery; death for betrayal to Hirutani. So why had Yugi - the boy he had bullied relentlessly for so long now - suddenly appears to help him?

And using magic?

"Why the hell should we listen to you?" Joey didn't have to speak it, Tristen had done it for him. He hadn't noticed the taller male until he spoke; he stood beside his best friend. His body looked to be in no better shape than Joey's but he still stood tall - seemingly unaffected by the wounds littering his body.

Joey's attention didn't linger on his friend for long as he was pulled back to his previous-bully-victim. The short teen's face was a picture of puzzlement, complete confusion. "What do you... it's because we're friends." he half-smiled quickly before continuing on a more serious note. "We have to hurry though! I can't hold the spell for very long at all... if we don't-"

"Damn brat! I should break a few bones!" the snarl was behind Yugi; likely attached to the owner of the large hand that tangled itself into Yugi's spiked hair. Yugi's head snapped back painfully. His head twisting so he could half see his capture's face, beady gray eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits framed by aged leather looking skin that withered and creased over the strongly built face - the same man from before, the one who had sought him out to offer his 'service' of 'dealing with' Joey and Tristen.

His lips were pulled back over his stained teeth. The words he spoke next came in a low dark hiss "You underhanded traitorous bastard, hiring our services then pulling this stunt…" In one swift motion Joey nor Tristen registered well enough the man, Hakith, yanked Yugi's head back and slammed it to the ground.

Both teens couldn't help but to shudder at the deafening thud and crack of the tightly packed earth beneath his head gave way to the force. Yugi cried out, pain, it was loud - obvious in his voice despite that his words were noble "Joey, Tristen - run! Quickly! My spell is going to...!" he was interrupted by a fist to his stomach as Hakith roughly ripped his head back from the ground and into the air. Blood spewing from Yugi's pale lips as his small body trembled in agony.

The older man delivering the pain showed no remorse in the least and followed his brutal attack with many more.

Another ambush, Joey's thoughts at this point were exhausted. Apparently Hirutani had taken some extreme measures to assure they were 'taken care of'. This man, now brutally attacking Yugi, had most likely been watching and waiting for a problem like this to occur. It seemed like he was the leader... More so than that was the odd things he had spoken to Yugi, but Joey decided to lock that into the back of his mind and focus on the fight here and now.

The chilly wind that had surrounded him and seemed to have numbed his pain - reenergizing him, died down and quickly disappeared. With it disappearance the pain came back and in a sudden moment he doubled over ready to pass out again. His mind was quickly going blank and he knew well enough Tristen was probably in the same condition as himself.

That left little Yugi to stand his own against the men that were after Joey and Tristen, though he had the strange power he had used as an advantage. But hadn't it lost his strength, wasn't that why he suddenly felt all the pain return and why the enemies he had blown away were now dusting themselves off and coming back to continue their job?

"Sh...it..." the word escaped Joey as his eyes drifted close, the word came out in a breathless slur. His warm breath pushed passed his cold chapping lips as he struggled - his mind dancing on the fine line in between consciousness and the well known world of black unconsciousness.

Yugi cried out in pain again as he was yanked by his spiky hair off the ground and had the wind knocked out of him once more. "Ya stupid stupid boy, goin' ta such lengths to protect the bastards that bullied ya. Trying to rescue these-"

"They're my friends! D-don't h-hurt them, their my important friends..." Yugi gasped and fell heavily to the hard ground. His body shook uncontrollably. Weak as he tried to move and lifeless as he attempted to protect himself.

His large amethyst eyes skittered and flitted about, surveying the area, noting the pained deadening looks on his friend's faces as all hope of surviving seemed to seep from their thoughts.

The pain hopelessness in Yugi's eyes flickered and vanished to be replaced by a bright burning fire, "Joey, Tristen... don't just lay there and - and let them win, fight! Stand up and fight! I know it hurts... but b-but...!" tears lined his eyes as fear and pain wore down on his already foggy mind.

Horror now dominated his features, his eyes taking in the figures that had risen once more to accompany their boss. They towered and surrounded them now. Fear, horror, pain, panic, and helplessness all etched onto his round almost childish features. His lips, pale as they were, trembled as he pictured what was to come for him and his friends if something wasn't done to stop the men from having their way.

"J-Joey! Tristen! We-" what? What could they do, they were all to far beaten to move?

He sighed, it was over...

"That's right brat, understand this - worthless pawns like you are to be played then knocked out as seen fit. And yer usefulness has been lost. So I look forward to wiping out those 'friends' of yours and I'll make sure to do so before I snap yer neck - so you'll see how stupid you were to go stickin' your nose where it shouldn't be!" Hakith sneered and motioned something to his underlings before verbally ordering them. "Rip 'em apart boys!"

Joey was the first to have his hair grabbed; a large hand grabbed golden tangles and slammed the defenseless boys head into the ground beneath. He grunted in response. Tristen suffered the same treatment not a second after; he as well grunted in response to the rough treatment.

"Really shred 'em!"

"Let..." Yugi spoke quietly at first his voice a tense low whisper before suddenly growing in volume "them go! Let my friends go you - you monsters!" the smallest boy present yelled loudly and sprung from the ground in a sudden burst of rage induced determination. His small hands clasped into fists and slammed hard into Hakith's gut. The older man screamed, thoroughly enraged by the act and grabbed for the teen. Yugi scurried out of his reach and threw himself at the man once more. His elbow caught Hakith's stomach this time, but it cost Yugi deeply as it gave the older man time to grab him roughly by his arms and still his quick swift movements.

Hakith's arms wrapped snuggly around Yugi's whole frame, if it wasn't for the violent situation the action would almost seem endearing. His arms stretched securely around Yugi's slim shoulder sufficiently holding the boy still.

Hakith's victory over Yugi didn't last as Yugi jerked his head up and slammed it into the elder's chin. This caused him to snarl and stumble back - he landed on his ass. Another snarl and he threw himself forward to grab Yugi's leg closest to him as the boy attempted to escape. Yugi fell to the ground as well but was far from giving up. His leg kicked directly behind him, striking his opponent in the groin,

The surrounding men had silenced themselves as their boss roared loudly in pure rage.

"I'm going to snap yer puny little neck you... you little ass!" his face was red with his rage, his eyes blood shot as he struggled to his feet. His knees turned inward to try and alleviate some of the pain.

It didn't help.

But what he did next did; his large hand grabbed a handful of spiky hair from the small teen and slammed him to the ground - head first. He then proceeded to stomp on the small body; greatly satisfied by the snapping of ribs beneath his large foot.

Joey's eyes pinched closed, disgust clear on his features as he listened to the boy that had moments ago rescued him from such treatment being literally beat to death. Any moment now and cheers would sound around him as the Hirutani lackeys celebrated the last breaths of Yugi as they were forced from his crushed lungs.

So when howls of pain and snapping of what sounded like bodies being carelessly thrown to the side greeted his senses he was more than a little puzzled. Honey eyes snapped open to survey the area once more; a dark shadowy fog danced in the surrounding air in feathery tendrils. A cold - much colder than the ice from before - chill stood in the air. His breath seemed to almost freeze in his throat as he struggled to breath. The air was so cold it almost burned, it stung his wounded flesh; like dipping naked feet into ice water and leaving them to sit until they neared the numbing stage. Only with this chill no numbness seemed near in sight.

Joey's lips moved, slightly, they felt as though they had frozen together he attempted to speak but apparently his voice had also frozen in his throat.

Then, as quickly as the freezing black fog had came, it was gone - without a trace.

"I should first ask, are you alright? Though I can quite clearly see you've seen better days." it was a voice Joey didn't recognize, but he didn't have the strength to think much on the matter as unconsciousness finally claimed him once more.

"I-I think so... y-you're magic works really fast, and well." Yugi added sheepishly as he slowly - so not to cause his still tender body any unnecessary stress - lifted himself from the ground. He had been sure his life was nearing a brutal end when out of no where a dark fog covered the area and seemed to wash away his attackers. Then to follow up the miracle his body began healing, and at an unnaturally quick rate. Though he wouldn't complain about that in the least.

"Yes, well, I've practiced since I was young..." the voice was velvet and Yugi quickly turned to face his savior, someone he had never met before.

Crimson eyes, it was the first feature Yugi noted. Next he noted the similar spiky hair to his own. Then the high set cheek bones, and firm jaw setting. His lips were carved into a light frown, not unfriendly but concerned. His eyes were sharp, piercing even but also held kindness within their depths. He shifted "Are you alright, little one? I had a bit of trouble resetting you bones." he smiled gently in encouragement as his hand softly touched Yugi's head in a comforting act. A gesture that didn't go ignored by Yugi.

"Yes, I seem fine... thank... thank you!" he bowed his head quickly, tears lining his eyes again. His cheeks dusted crimson with the act. But his head didn't stay down for long as he remembered something important, "My friends! Can you heal my friends too! Please, please... they're im-important! Please heal them as well..." the tears he had held back now dripped down his cheeks in long unsteady paths as he pleaded with the stranger.

"Of course." the taller magician answered soothingly as he stood from his crouched position. He extended his hand for the shorter teen.

"Here, over here is Joey and Tristen... my friends!" Yugi directed him to his friends as he spoke this. His voice high with anxiety.

"Yes." was the others answer, he had already began a deliberate path for Joey. He crouched next to the taller blond and slowly lifted his hands to linger just a foot short of touching the unconscious boy. His fingers flexed before his hand dropped to touch Joey's shoulder, he tugged gently and rolled him onto his side and then onto his back. Then he lifted his hands back a foot high, his fingers flexing again as he prepared to start healing the boy in front of him. "Hie-lus-ton-shi-roc-mun." his voice was low as he chanted the words, a shadowy whisper.

His fingertips slowly glittered to red, the light then began it's slow crawl up his hand before expanding to radiate onto Joey's body. Once the glimmering light touched onto Joey's flesh it spread like wildfire, engulfing his entire body in the red alternating to white-pink flickers. The light almost resembled the color of blood.

Once the light had spread sufficiently enough for the stranger, his hands touched lightly onto Joey's stomach. His fingers then proceeded to dig deeper until they were through the skin and flesh of the boy. But no blood was shed, only the glow covered Joey's body.

Yugi noted with animated interest that the stranger was resetting the bones of his friend. He could see the movement of the appendages as well as the bones be set beneath the flesh. Their was a light clicking sound before the stranger moved to the next wounded spot on Joey's thoroughly wreaked body.

Yugi was holding his breath without realizing it and only once did it release in a sigh when the stranger successfully set the last bone in his blond friend.

Moments later and Tristen was enveloped in the crimson glow that had healed Joey. The strangers hands worked magic on his mutilated body as well.

"Wha..." Joey fumbled for words, mind still jumbled and mangled in the mixed events paired with his own lack of consciousness. His body moved with more ease now, but not without pain. His senses seemed confused as well. His nervous system tingled, jolts spasm through each nerve before alternating to a numb feeling-less state. His mouth tasted of blood. His ears burned, feeling as if he had had them held under water for an incredibly long period of time - which he might have been for all he knew. His eyes were yet to open and survey the area. "Wha...what..." he attempted to speak again, this time his eyes peeled themselves open. He blinked quickly, adjusting to the light, his honey pools snapped to the side - working over time to focus. "What... happ-" his lips ached, his teeth ached, his throat ached, everything seemed sore.

Bile rose in his throat before he could finish a sentence.

It was difficult to breath.

"It's alright, Joey, just sit up slowly and breath carefully." It was Yugi's quiet encouraging voice closely at his side that drew his attention and forced him to focus first. "Your injuries, for the most part, have been healed." Joey noted this statement and turned his head in the direction the voice came from.

Yugi's small frame sat next to him, his small body trembling slightly as if he were scared.

Knowing the little runt he probably was.

Joey felt bad for the thought as soon as it fully processed. Yugi had worked hard to protect Tristen and him from the men - Joey gave the unconscious men a disgruntled glare - and there he sat mocking him within his mind. Regardless to if Yugi's feelings couldn't be hurt by Joey's thoughts, the blond felt he was betraying him.

"I-I'm sorry... Joey, I failed big time. If it wasn't for this kind stranger..."

"Atemu."

"Sorry?" his voice was strained, his brows arching into his blond fringe in amazement. He regretted reacting the way he did in less than a second as the sudden action strained his chest and abdomens muscles.

"Calm down, your muscles aren't fully recovered and really shouldn't be strained." the stranger, Atemu - or so Joey had noted, murmured in a strong yet kind voice nearby.

"How's Tristen?" Joey's brows lowered to knit themselves in concern.

"Don't worry Joey, he's fine!" Yugi smiled softly.

"Yeah man, just a bit winded!" the voice was distinct and could only belong to one person. The tone in his voice was much lighter than what the situation seemed to allow but Joey didn't care in the least.

He struggled to his feet, it was a slow process but he managed.

"Tristen..."

"Glad your okay, buddy." the tall brunet grinned widely. It was a gesture Joey couldn't stand idly by and ignore. He quickly felt himself return it with a grin of his own. The aches in his muscles seemed to be fading rather quickly now. He moved carefully, stretching his arms then he twisted his torso slowly - quite satisfied with the 'pop's of his joints as he worked the kinks out of his sore body.

"So... why," Joey frowned and turned the attention back to what he deemed more important for the time being. "did ya help us Yugi?"

Yugi frowned in response, his small brows knitting together in confusion as if he had some puzzle to work out. "Why?" his small mouth formed the word slowly, unsure of what conviction or meaning it held. Another moment and he added a bit more to his thought "did I help you?"

After moments of processing the new information Yugi seemed to struggle with his answer; his head tilted lightly to the side as curiosity dominated his features. "Why did I help you?" he murmured the words softly, almost in amazement - rolling it over his tongue slowly. He knew the answer quickly even though he didn't seem to fully comprehend the question. "Because, you're my friends!" a childish giggle escaped him as he smiled brightly at his two 'friends'.

Joey distantly noted Atemu's flickering eyes linger on them a bit as a brow raised in curiousness a small smile worked it's way on the strange man's lips.

"Um, thanks... then, and..." his eyes slowly turned fully to find the man that had rescued them moments ago. "Of course," Atemu brushed off the on-coming thanks politely.

"Yeah guys, we're really grateful!" Tristen offered them the same large grin he had Joey earlier. Both offered their own variety of smiles; Yugi's was bright and friendly, while Atemu's was soft - a gentle quirk of his lips in an upward movement.

"Yeah..." Joey murmured his agreement. A slight frown seeped it's way onto his features. Concern was the dominate emotion he felt now.

"So, if I may ask, who were those men and why were they attacking you?" Atemu asked in a gentle voice, the smile replaced with one mirroring Joey's concerned frown.

"I'd-" Joey was cut off by Yugi who quickly spoke up in an emotion ripped raw voice that seethed with guilt. "Their leader - the one that had been attacking me before your arrival-" he offer a thankful smile to his savior and continued. "came to me earlier today, he offered to help me... but he wasn't seeking to help me in the least. It would seem he was after money. He offered to..." he hesitated with his next word but managed without encouragement "-'take care' of Joey and Tristen for six gold pieces."

"You agreed... but then..?" Joey muttered this half to himself while Tristen muttered his own "Only six?" with a pout.

"No!" Yugi was quick to correct Joey. "I didn't honestly get a chance to answer the man; just after telling me of the 'deal' he ran off - to find you, I assumed." he breathed deeply, Joey guessed he was holding back tears. "I'm so sorry... I should have stopped him before the fight began! I should have caught him and demand he leave you guys alone..."

"It's fine little man." Tristen grinned again.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

"We've hurt ya, too, like those guys... why do ya call us your friends - over and over again!" Joey nearly snarled the question; his body was tense - coiled as if ready for an attack.

"Your nothing like those guys!" Yugi hissed.

"Why?" Joey insisted.

"Because, I like you guys - your cool. Because... because I know your not like those men! Not in the least - you would never sink as low as they have. I have confidence in both of you, you're going through a difficult time right now and I'm happy to help you in anyway I can. I just feel as if we are friends..."

"Well..." Tristen started but froze when he realized he didn't have much to say.

In the next instant Joey turned sharply on his heel and took off with long haphazardly strides as he headed in deliberate direction for the forest. He had the task of finding and returning Yugi's precious necklace to him.

Yugi and Tristen both watched him in silence for a moment, half aware of the other man also watching the tall blonds' retreat toward the forest.

"Um..." Yugi was the first to speak up, clearly puzzled by Joey's sudden retreat. "I-I... Atemu, thank you for... everything." he bowed deeply; his eyes shifting to where his self-appointed friend had ran seconds ago. "But..."

"I understand." the new-comer into the town nodded in understanding.

"Thank you." Yugi bowed again before turning and running after his friend.

Tristen stood still only a second after Yugi's departure; his eyes lingering on Atemu curiously. Finally he bowed quickly and murmured a "Thanks man." before running after his friends.

Atemu was left to himself; a light frown now occupying his face. The trio was odd to say the least but he felt a strange… bond with them.

Fate, it would seem it was hard at work intertwining their destinies.

With this thought, unconsciously, Atemu's hand slowly drifted beneath his deep violet cape to gingerly touch the object hidden there close to his heart. A light golden glow came from the very spot his hand had touched. Then, slowly, with deliberate care the man foreign to the town he now stood in brought the object he had hidden out from beneath his deep royal-worthy violet cape. The glow grew brighter.

Atemu's frown deepened as he took in the new cracks that had formed on the gold object in his hand. The item was triangular in shape, almost like a pyramid - only it had seemed to have been split in half. There were crimson intertwining with dark-almost-black purple veins running along it's surface; particularly where it's other half seemed to be missing. The strange murderous looking veins appeared to be the cause for the cracks. The object looked as if it would simply crumble if it were dealt with too roughly.

The concerned look Atemu offered the item seemed to tell that was just the case. The crease in his brow deepened with worry.

_**A Tale Of Just That!**_

Branches caught onto his clothing, tearing it with little effort. The leaved woody whips of the trees that surrounded him littered his skin with various sized scratches as they smacked against his flesh. Tree roots, various plants, rocks and many other - some unidentifiable - objects attempted to trip him. None of these obstacles seemed to hinder his progression into the forest. He ran in a direct confidant line to his destination.

The pain from earlier had dulled where he could barely feel it.

All worries of his own physical condition had been shoved to the back of his mind; he had more important things to worry over. He had to find Yugi's precious item - if he didn't he would never forgive himself. Not after Yugi had given and risked so much to help them out.

_"They're my friends! D-don't h-hurt them, their my important friends..." _his words were clear even though Joey knew very well his mind hadn't been when they had been said.

So he was Yugi's friend? Well the thought didn't bother him nearly as much as he would have thought it would have once upon a time ago. The thought only, instead of feelings of degust or irritation, it had a warmth to it. He had someone who cared. Someone who was willing to risk so much for him.

Not that he didn't have Tristen, which he was sure was more than willing to do the same for him, but it was nice to know someone else cared. That someone so pure and kind could see him as a friend. Maybe it was that Yugi seemed to hold some strange light about him that seemed to naturally emit warmth that beckoned to others. An aura about him that just screamed for people to come close and befriend him.

Perhaps that was because of his kind heart.

Joey arrived at his sacred pond in record timing. He wasted no time in disrobing and simply leaped into the water - still fully clothed - before his feet had fully touched the soft soil of the well-fertilized ground that surrounded the pond. The water was cool and familiar, seeming to sooth away his worries upon contact. He didn't let his relaxing body and mind distract him from his goal. His honey eyes quickly began their search of the small pond.

The water was clear, beautifully so. Each rock at the bottom of the pond was visible to Joey's searching gaze. The few small creatures that lived in the waters swam aimlessly about, ignoring Joey's presence all together. The site was breathtaking, but Joey didn't let it distract him. It was the golden shimmer at the bottom of the lake that caught his eye. It's shimmering seemed to come from it's own light - not the bright sun that seemed to bring the water alive. It seemed to beckon to him, whispering for him to come retrieve it.

Who was he to ignore it?

He swam quick and diligently to scoop up the item he had set out to find. Once the gold item was in his hand it didn't take a second for him to identify the half-pyramid shape of the golden pendent of Yugi's. As far as he could tell nothing had changed on the object.

Seconds later and Joey surfaced. He quickly climbed out of the water and turned in the direction he had come running - at full speed - through the trees mere moments ago. He took only a second to shake his head, riding his eyes of the water that attempted to blind him, before taking to an all-out run.

Cool air brushed passed him mixing with the sharp whip of the tree branches as he ran quickly back in the direction he assumed Yugi would be - back in the village where he had left him. His body moved smoothly, with little to no traces of the pain he had felt earlier. The water he had gathered on his body from his dip in the pond now danced around him in showers as he moved.

His mind was fully occupied with the events that had happened along side his feelings and the niggling desire to return Yugi's necklace as his 'thank you' gift for all that the smaller boy had done for Tristen and him. His mind at that point took the opportunity to change direction toward the strange man that came from seemingly nowhere and rescued them from what Joey was fairly sure were Hirutani's men.

Hirutani...

That itself brought the blond ex-dragon summoner's attention away from his other thoughts and to Hirutani.

The man was obviously upset with Joey and Tristen.

There was no question in Joey's mind as to why that was either. Hirutani had requested them do something and they hadn't agreed to it. It was all the motivation Hirutani needed to wipe out unnecessary problems.

It was a depressing train of thought and Joey quickly shook it from his mind.

It wasn't moments after he had shaken the thought he had something new to focus on, a smaller body nearly plowing into him. He quickly side-stepped to dodge the small figure - which seemed to attempt to steer away from him as well, but lost his balance and fell onto the ground.

Joey frowned lightly "Ya guys could have just waited..." he tried not to snicker as he offered out the precious item of his new-born friend that he had set out to find.

The smaller teen looked up curiously, his large eyes lighting up with happiness and recognition when they settled on the offered object. Slowly he stood back to his feet, not bothering to take the time to dust himself off. His attention was fully on focus to the item Joey had retrieved. Yugi slow and hesitantly reached his hand out to brush over the smooth gold face of the item. A soft gasp registered to his audience of Tristen and Joey, as the boy felt the soft warmth of the treasured item his new friend held. "I'm sorry..." Joey's words barely registered with Yugi's fogged mind. He had his precious Puzzle back.

The weight of the object settled comfortably in Yugi's smaller hands as if even the item itself knew it was where it belong once more. Yugi looked up to his new friend with an emotion Joey could only read as pure happiness and gratitude. The gesture warmed his heart.

"Hey, I'm... uh, sorry too - little buddy." Tristen seemed awkward, very awkward yet happy. Which set Joey's mind at ease. He had been a bit worried the brunet would have a strange reaction to his resolve. He was relieved to find Tristen greatly approved.

"Huh? Oh, you guys..." Yugi paused, a small smile lighted his features as he looked at the two. He was cut off from saying much more as a sudden shuddering desperate call rang in the trees around them. The voice was shaken clearly begging for help as it's strangled high pitched words resounded not moments before the source of the sound came rushing in a clumsy dash through the brush to fall heavily at the teens feet.

"He-help... please, help!" the boy's words were mangled, mixed and slurred into something barely recognizable. His clothes weren't that at all, they were mere rags - shreds of what they once were. They seemed to have been originally some sort of fine silk garment, only meant for those of high standing classes. The boy looked to be no older than ten at best. His body was littered with many scratches, scrapes, and bruises. His tiny cheek was swollen as was many other various spots on his small body.

"Wha-what happened to you? Are you okay?" Yugi's brow furrowed as he quickly moved to the boy's side, worry clear in his bright eyes.

"My-my...everyone! Their all being... k-killed!" as the boy spoke the last word his voice broke. His small body shook as large tears began spilling out of his pained fearful eyes. "Th-those men are going to... their g-going to..." sobs broke his words as he trembled and fell from his shaky knees into a curled ball. "Their all going to die, and I can't... I can't do anything!" the boy was hysterical as he tightened the ball he had made himself into.

"Tell us what happen." Joey spoke up now, a strange feeling about the situation tightened his stomach - it was the sort of feeling one would normally get when they knew the answer to a question yet dreaded it.

The boy whimpered but didn't answer any further.

"C'mon kid, ya want help or don'cha? We need to know the whole story before we can do anything!" the blond teen was growing irritated, but that was mostly due to his anxiousness and less at the boy himself.

"My f-family lives in a gr-group... we all stay together. W-we were asked a favor and were heading here, to Tohlir wh-when-" his voice shook but the boy managed and even timidly sat back up.

"Does your group help the Royal Family or their guards?" Tristen stiffened at the question, knowing well where Joey was going with the conversation.

The boy didn't answer at first, gathering his courage Joey assumed. "Y-yes, th-the favor was f-for the King, but... I don't know much about it. Only Mommy said I should be proud we were helping a great man!" Joey would have scoffed and laughed at the idea of any of the Kings being great in the least, but the look on the boy's face - the look of pure admiration - held his tongue.

"The men that attacked your people, what did they look like?"

"They..." he paused looking around him to Yugi - who stood quietly by listening to them, then to Tristen - who did pretty much the same, before lastly looking back at Joey - who watched him intently waiting got his answer. "Were big, many times my size." he seemed livid to this fact. "But they were all old, geezers. All making these mean faces; laughing as they hurt people..." he trailed off looking down at nothing in particular.

"Who did they say they were?" Tristen spoke up this time, his voice stiff and humorless.

"Um..." the boy frowned and thought, looking nervously at Tristen as he recalled the attacker's title. "Their leader bragged about being the leader of the Rebels from Tohlir."

"Hirutani," Joey hissed the words under his breath, vaguely aware that Tristen had done something similar.

"What is it?" Yugi was clueless as to what the conversation was now on. Joey felt a moment of envy, Yugi was lucky not to know Hirutani, but Joey shook the feeling off rather quickly and went back to focusing what problem stood before them now.

"C'mon, Hirutani's the Leader of the rebels...we gotta go stop him!" Joey's voice shook lightly, displaying his wariness of the man mentioned.

"Yeah, if we don't do something... there's no telling what he'll do." Tristen agreed with Joey.

Yugi frowned lightly but didn't voice any questions on the matter. If Tristen and Joey wanted him to know the how's and what's of things they would tell him. That didn't change the fact he was extremely curious as to how they knew of someone like this Hirutani. Then again, the two likely lead difficult lives and knew many not-so-nice people.

"Kid, can you take us to where you're family is?"

"Is it okay to get involved, Joey?" the brunet turned to his friend whispering his next question "Hirutani's already pissed, will it be smart to go and ask him to kill us with all those others?" It wasn't that Tristen didn't care for the people who Hirutani and his men were likely slaughtering at that very moment but he honestly didn't see them making a difference in fighting against the army.

"Tristen, do we have a choice? We can't just turn our backs on this." his brow furrowed as he attempted to also keep his voice low enough for the other two smaller boys wouldn't hear.

"What about that Atemu guy?" Tristen didn't restrain his voice.

"W-we can't just ask him..." Yugi didn't finish the thought as he face took on a pale complexion.

"He's right, we can't just ask him to come and risk his life for strangers... not again." Joey shook his head slowly.

"Then what?" Tristen looked irritated. "I'm not going to go prancing out there and get myself killed for nothing! Hirutani and his men are strong, you know that even better than I do!" he was exasperated at this point, his reasoning didn't seem to be getting through to Joey in the least. Yugi he could understand, the kid didn't even know Hirutani nor the threat that came with going against him.

"M-Mr. Atemu... er Sir Atemu..." Yugi fumbled with an appropriate title for a moment before recovering with "He does seem like a very noble person though, he would probably be more upset if he weren't told about this and later found out so many lives..." the small teen cringed, not liking even the thought of voicing the words.

"It'd be better for him to be upset than dead." Joey's voice sounded final as if he expected no further augments.

He was wrong.

"Atemu...?" the boy murmured, his faded ebony eyed were curious as he searched his mind wondering where he'd heard the name.

"H-He's really strong though..." Yugi pointed out.

"He is." Joey couldn't disagree. His burning honey eyes narrowed and shifted around his friends as well as the small boy before he spoke in a less sure manner "He should be given a right to choose..."

"Then lets go get him!" Tristen nearly yelled, excitement dominated his voice.

"No!" the ex-dragon summoner paused before continuing "We don't have time... Yugi, you go... "

"But-"

"Tell him there's a large group of Rebel's attacking some of the King's men-"

"Lirh, it's my group's name.' the boy supplied. "My family is Sahmus, my Father leads our group... I think we serve the King of the East. But I'm not suppose to know things about it...It's a secret." he frowned. "My Mommy said it's because their are many people out there who don't understand the Kings and so don't like us who support them."

Joey felt rage; his blood boiled but it was short lived as he looked down on the small shaking boy. Large tears still pooled in his faded ebony eyes. His sandy brown hair was a messy mop filled with tangles, twigs, knots, and leaves. His badly abused body looked as though it might collapse any moment.

His hate and anger toward the Kings for everything they had done to him in his seemingly much longer than it was nightmarish life was extinguished quickly. "You know kid-"

"Rudiz."

"Rudiz, " Joey corrected and continued "I don't like the Kings at all... I hate 'em." his eyes flared at the memory "They... did some pretty nasty stuff to my family. But that doesn't mean I'm going to side with the monsters whose so willing to take innocent life to get what they want..."

"Joey, we have to do something now..." Tristen nudged his friend impatiently.

"Right, Yugi, tell Atemu There's a large group of Rabels attacking the - what we believe is - King of the East's supporting group called 'Lirh'. The leader of the Rebels is a man named Hirutani."

"But Joey..." Yugi wanted to argue, but knew he would only cause more harm - they didn't have time and they really needed Atemu's help. "Okay, you guys be careful!"

"Go!" Joey shooed him, though the words of his new friend did warm him.

Yug did as commanded and turned back in the direction of the village, he spared one quick glance at his new friends and dashed through the bushes as fast as his feet would allow.

"Alright, Rudiz, let's go."

_**A Tale Of Just That!**_ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_This… town…_ Atemu's brow furrowed in what could only be concern. "Why did you call to me?" he questioned the forest itself. "Why call me to the North?" his eyes were trained intently on the forest the group of locals he'd met non-too-long ago had ran to in such a hurry.

"A better question would be 'why are you here' ?" the new voice, loud and authoritative but with a silky tone, broke through the spiky haired man's thoughts. He turned to face the stranger.

"That," he began but was cut off quickly by the same man. He stood tall, clothed in armor - not like one would find the local villagers wearing. His face was hidden by and intricately designed mask; it was much like the armor of a royal guardsmen.

"You are not from this village, and by those clothes it's fair for me to assume your not from the North either." he gestured to Atemu as he spoke. "So for what reasons are you hear, foreigner?"

"With all due respect; you yourself do not look too convincing as a man native to this village. I am yet to see one wear silver armor." he noted this with a nod in the armor-clad-man's direction.

"You have no right to question me!" this time the silky voice was low in an insulted hiss.

"May I inquire why that is?"

"I am Captain of the Northern Royale Guard! Captain Shayuei Zi! Now, who are you?" Atemu's polite inquiry seemed to disarm the man's anger at the earlier disrespect.

"The Royale Guard? But, why would you be here?" his brow rose into his bangs then lowered over his eyes in the pending concern.

"I am here on business I am not authorized to discuss with a foreigner such as yourself. Now, why are-"

"Captain Zi!" a new voice called in a smooth even tone, yet demanded their attention. Captain Zi quickly turned his attention to the man. He was dressed in long white cloak that clung to his slim frame. Tied intricately by a silver knotted twisting of threads. Deep sapphire colored trousers clad his long lean legs, their color accented his cold cobalt eyes well. The blue trousers sunk into white-silver boots that rose up his leg to nearly his knee. Atop his head was nothing more than the neat styled chestnut colored hair that shifted lightly in the breeze . He wore a slight frown on his face.

"I have been searching for you," the stranger spoke in a hushed tone to the man clad in armor.

"I am sorry my lord! I was doing as I should; patrolling! I could not have-"

"Who is this man?" the cloaked man interrupted without apology or remorse.

"He is reluctant to answer that question, my lord."

"I am King Atemu, from the East, and it is a pleasure to meet you, King of the North." as he spoke this he bowed respectfully to the sapphire eyed man before him now.

"King of the East?" the Northern King questioned, his sapphire gaze narrowing.

"Yes, but do not worry, I have not come here to cause you any trouble. Quite the opposite; I am here because…"

"I am not interested in allying with anyone."

"I am sorry to hear that… but that isn't my full intentions in coming here." Atemu frowned lightly but continued "You see; I am well aware of to what shape your Kingdom is now in - due to the former King - and I know you are working toward restoring it. But your Kingdom is crying out, loudly, for help. Sorry if this seems forward but your focusing too much attention on war and your larger more… progressing cities. So much so the smaller ones such as this have gone to waste. Although it is promising to see you here, in such a place. King of the North, your Kingdom is dieing."

Both men from the North stood silent staring at the strange man from the East.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" the King of the North hissed and took menacing step toward the other king.

"Your lands called to me, they need help, and I wish to help."

_**A Tale Of Just That!**_

"It's not much farther," Rudiz called to the boys that were falling closely behind. They had traveled a good distance to where Rudiz said he remembered the attack on his loved ones to be.

"So... uh, Joey... what's the plan?" Tristen frowned as he realized they hadn't yet discussed the plan of action and they were now mere meters from their destination. The sounds of battle now resonated off the trees around them. Screams of pain, howls of attacks and the deadening clashing of weapons. The scent of blood and death was in the air, contaminating the pure crisp smell of the forest.

"Stall." the blond answered without hesitation as he slowed to creeping walk beside the boy. His nerves were live wires, but this was no different than any other fight he'd gotten himself in. Right?

"St-stall? That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Joey glanced behind him to his best friend who now had also slowed his pace to match the other two. He offer Tristen a sheepish grin. "Heheh."

"Well, it'll have to work." the brunet confirmed, a small smile gracing his features in return. He could clearly see the emotions running through his friend at the moment, and was sure his own mirrored them. Joey was nervous, worried over the boy as well as the battle to come - no doubt. But it relaxed Tristen a bit to see him acting so normal even in the situation.

"Until that Atemu guy comes?" the boy was the one speaking now, he seemed nervous as hell too. His lip had taken to quivering every time he spoke. His nervousness was likely placed in fear.

"Yeah." Joey was the one offering confirmation now.

"Is he as strong as you guys make him out to be?" Rudiz still seemed unsure.

"Yeah, he wiped out a buncha those guys back in the village." Joey's grin this time was offered to the boy who gladly returned it with a hesitant smile.

"Atemu'll wipe those guys out in no time flat!" Tristen cheered quietly so not to disturb their plan now that they were so close to the men. The smell of death was stronger now. The voices crying in fear and pain pulsed in all three of their ears, reminding them of the dangers just meters away. Despite the situation Joey and Tristen both held the determination on their features, refusing to let their resolve waver for even a moment.

Their confidence seemed to calm the smaller of the three down.

"Alright," Joey murmured as he slid closer to the wall of brush that separated them from the boy's friends and family as well as the men who wished to murder them. "Rudiz, you stay here, it'll be too much of a hassle to have you in the way of battle." the blond's words weren't said kindly but he made up for his words next "It's dangerous, so be careful not to be seen while hiding - got it?" he turned in the boy's direction and lifted a corner of his lips in a gentle smile.

"O-Okay," Rudiz nodded slowly, fear still shaking his small body, but he managed much better now. The tears still leaked from his faded ebony eyes but at a much slower pace. His small lip still quivered nervously but he had silenced all whimpering. "w-we'll s-save them... right?" he looked to the two teens for comfort.

"Right." Tristen agreed vocally as Joey nodded, his thoughts already in battle with the men attacking the boy's family and friends.

Carefully Joey leaned forward and peered through the bush. Behind the thin wall of wood and leaves was a battle much different from the many Joey and Tristen had been in. There were already a fair number of people laying on the ground dead or dieing Joey didn't know which but could be fairly sure it was the former. Still standing and battling were, what Joey could only guess, several dozen men, women, children and even elders. With disgust he noted several small children attempting to fight along side others that weren't meant for battle.

A woman that held her small child, around the age of three, close to her as she held a sword in her other hand to fend off a large burly man who nearly took off her head in a heartless sweep of his arm. Her stomach was round and swollen so Joey could only assume she was in the process of bringing another life into the world.

An old brittle man collapsed to the ground as he was shoved by a man three times his size. His old fragile body fought to stand to fight back but wouldn't respond appropriately due to what - Joey assumed - was broken bones. He cried out in an agonizing old withered voice as the man towering over him stomped on his leg. The weak appendage buckled under the pressure, snapping as bones broke. There was little resistance. The large man wouldn't leave it at that, he dealt a few more bone crushing blows before ending it by slitting the man's throat.

Joey at this point was already froze in horror. Forced to watch the horrifying events play out before him, because his body refused to respond - his eyes refused to look away from the murders.

Never, never before had he witnessed anything like the battle - no slaughter, the Lirh group didn't stand a fighting chance no matter how hard they seemed to be fighting - before him now.

A child cried loudly, he looked to be around the age of six, as his Father hacked up blood before throwing himself forward to attempt a strike on the enemy that looked to kill his family. The man was knocked sideward before the sword was embedded into his chest, the attacker didn't bat an eye as the man killed over and the boy screamed in agony of watching his Father die.

The small child drifted forward, deafly grabbing the sword his Father had dropped and dragging it toward the man that killed his Father. The child attempted to strike the murder with his Father's sword but his tiny arms couldn't lift it. He cried loudly in frustration as the Murderer ignored him altogether and focused his attack on someone else. The boy dropped the sword and threw his tiny body at the man, grabbing his leg with all his might he threw his head back and roared before sinking his small teeth into the man's leg. The frustrated acted only served to anger the murderer as he grabbed the boy by his hair and ripped him off of himself.

"Brudder!" the word was screamed so loudly and high pitched it rang in Joey's ears as a younger girl ran toward the two he had been watching intently. She threw herself at the Murderer and paid for it by having her own hair grabbed and her head slammed into the hard ground; her brother screamed hysterically as he watched the sacrifice of his sister.

Something within Joey snapped. It wasn't a second later and he was on the other side of the bushes, "Hirutaniiii!" his voice cracked with pure fury.

The large man that had attacked the two young siblings and murdered their Father turned to face Joey. His coal colored eyes were narrow and filled with hate and bitterness; eyes Joey knew all to well. "Ah, Joey, what are you doing here?" his brows furrowed in mock confusion, "I thought you wouldn't be taking part in this mission," the larger man already knew the answers.

"What the _hell_ are ya doin' Hirutani?" the blond shook slightly.

"Just wiping out some worthless scum."

"Their people, people with lives and families." though Joey had to bite out the 'families' a bit roughly he faired well enough.

"Their scum that work with the Royal Family, it's people like them that are responsible for everything we've lost! Joey, Once they agree to work along side the Royal-bastard-of-a-Family they lost all rights as humans. You should get outta here now boy, this ain't no place for you to be questioning your loyalty."

"I'm not."

"Then get outta here." Hirutani snarled and swung his hand in an outward sweep, shooing the blond.

"Why d'ya send those men out for Tristen 'n me?"

"What? Joey, what-"

"Don't."

"I don't have time for you now brat, I have murderers to punish." the large man started to turn away, no longer interested in arguing with Joey.

"Their not the murderers, you are!" it was Rudiz's small voice though it now held volume as he yelled at the Rebels leader.

Hirutani snarled at the boy, though he didn't move any further. Rudiz didn't back down; his shoulders squared as he stood taller and addressed the Rebel Leader. "Order your men to back down and leave my people alone!"

"What is this Wheeler?" Hirutani barked, his face was twisted into pure hot rage as he turned his glare to the blond.

"Ya send your men after us jus' cause we don' wanna kill these people... people we don' even know! Hirutani, do ya really think this is okay? Killin' all these people... like this? What happened to ya bein' da hero!" burning hot honey eyes glared at the older man, demanding answers.

"I see, so your an enemy now... you've sided with the Royal Family." Hirutani's voice was hard, final.

"No, damn it Hirutani! Don't ya see, man, your losing it! It's gotten out of control..."

"No Wheeler, don't _you_ see? Your defending heartless murderers who support the man that took away our everything!" Hirutani's voice had rose to such a volume now his face was flushed with the intensity.

"No their not! My people have lots of heart! Your the heartless monster!" Rudiz roared and threw his small body at Hirutani in attack. The much larger and older male easily slapped the boy to the side, leaving the youth to gasp in pain as he was flung heavily to the ground. Rudiz coughed and chocked out blood that seemed to sputter out in far too generous amounts. Whining in pain he curled in on himself protectively and held onto his swollen face.

"Bastard! He's a child! 'N ya say your betta' than the Royal Families 'n shit?" Joey roared furiously and attacked the Rebel's leader with no further thought on the matter. He couldn't stand idly by and let someone, a child, be hurt much like he had been.

The furious blonds' fist connected with Hirutani's jaw, knocking the man off balance and backward. Hirutani was a damn good fighter so Joey knew he couldn't underestimate him; although that train of thought didn't seem to be at his highest priority at the moment. Joey threw his body backward before springing forward with just as much - if not more so - force as his last punch. He didn't land this one.

Hirutani recovered from the strike to his face quickly and quickly drew his body out of the line of the ex-rebel's attack. He coiled his large meaty arm backward and struck it forward in a swift punch. He landed it against the side of Joey's head.

Joey faltered, stumbling before he regained his bearings and threw another attack at his ex-leader before the large man could throw his own. He threw another punch toward Hirutani's face, it was brushed off with a simple side dodge, but Joey was expecting - and counting on - that. He lowered his body and spun it around with one leg extended to trip his enemy. Hirutani foresaw it and stepped out of the path of the trip-ready leg and threw in his own attack. He brought down his elbow, in attempt to catch the crouched Joey's head with the said attacking weapon. Joey brushed his head to the side and quickly brought his forearm up to catch the bicep of the attacking limb, Hirutani's attack sufficiently blocked.

Joey threw in his next attack at that point. He swung his body back half an inch then threw himself forward extended fist and all. It connected with Hirutani's ribcage. An attack that was easily render him with bruised ribs or even cracked or broken ones.

"Son of a..." Hirutani gritted out and flung himself backward to cradle his wound.

"YA TRAITOR!" a vaguely familiar voice roared just before a man from within the crowds of people present leaped foward.

The middle aged man attacked Joey with no further warning, yelling loudly as he did so. He grabbed the blond boy by his hair and flung him backward onto the ground. He didn't pause in his seamless attack and began throwing painful kicks to Joey's side. The ex-rebel grunted painfully at the abuse from the older man. Joey couldn't hold back the yelp of pain that escaped him as several other men joined the one beating on him.

It was at that point where Tristen sprung from the bushes and launched his own attack on the older men; fully prepared to protect his best friend.

Tristen was a practiced fighter, with experience being his only means to back his skill up, and so quickly managed to clear the mass of burly men that surrounded Joey temporarily. But as he knew they would, they recovered just as quickly and all turned their attacks to him. He was ready and willing to fight the men off again.

Hirutani jumped him from behind, smashing his large elbow down into the brunet's head. Tristen wobbled on his feet, the world around him blurring to a sightless black before recovering to the view of several large towering men surrounding him now. In that second they all attacked.

The tall brunet groaned as he was easily beaten to the ground. The air was knocked forcefully from his lungs and it became hard to breathe. He felt his shoulder dislocate from his body.

The men were using weapons, beating the teen down.

Joey climbed to his feet, his body screaming for him to stop to get out of there, to run, to do something that wouldn't hurt anymore but he ignored it and stumbled his way to the large group of men now beating his best friend.

"Bas… tards…" Joey managed to groan out and threw himself head first at the large men.

He managed to yank a few backward and landed a punch or two as well as some fairly decent kicks but he too was quickly over powered by the sheer number and size of the men.

"St-stop! Please… no!" the words were screamed in a high pitched crying voice for everyone near to hear. Joey and Tristen could easily identify the voice, Rudiz.

The voice seemed to set something off in the blond teen and he once more began fighting back with vigor. His fist pounded into one of his attacker's stomach's making the man fall back to recover. Joey then continued with several other well-executed attacks to the large men and soon half-way broke free of the mass of burly men.

"Rudiz, run… get the hell outta he-" Joey's voice caught in his throat as he finally managed to get the boy into his view. What he saw made his chest tighten and his face flare crimson with vivid anger. "Hirutani! You… bastard!" he roared as the said man stood holding the small boy in one of his large clenched fists by a handful of his hair.

Fat hot tears were pouring down Rudiz's face, blood covered his swollen cheek. His whole body trembled and shook with fear. "H-help! Please… help! He cried hysterically and fought against Hirutani's hand. "Help! Help, please… Mommy! Daddy… please! Joey….!"

"It's those bastard King's fault!" Hirutani sneered. "War… war, power, it's all they want! This is what happens… they screw up everyone else's lives so why not screw up their supporter's? Why? And ya just had to side with them, Wheeler, this is yer own fault…" after his speech Hirutani proceeded with pounding Rudiz's small head into a nearby tree trunk.

Even with all the noise that surrounded him, he could clearly hear the loud thud of the boy's head meeting with the tree.

Joey screamed as loud as he could and threw himself forward, regardless of all the men holding him back, "Hirutani! Stop, stop… he's just a kid! I know ya hate the King's, I do too but this ain't right! You're lowering yourself to their level, Hirutani! Stop!" as he cried out begging for the man to stop his attack each word became more desperate as well as each move to find freedom. Hirutani continued to pound the boy's head into the tree trunk repeatedly.

The air was suddenly cold, the whole forest around them seemed to vibrate with a surreal crispness that had the hairs on Joey's neck standing on ends.

Hirutani ignored the chill, Joey's screams and the boy's pleas to stop and pounded Rudiz's head into the trunk with more force than he had so far.

With a final cry for help Rudiz quit struggling and ceased all movement; his body now limp in Hirutani's grip.

"Rudiz! Rudiz, c'mon man fight back don't let him… Rudiz! Hey c'mon Rudiz!" Joey screamed desperately and reached for the small boy.

Some weapon Joey couldn't place the identity to was brought down hard over his head and his vision began swimming. He shook his head and attempted to find the assailant but failed miserably as unconsciousness seemed to be inevitable. His vision began darkening the shadow tendrils of unconsciousness whispering to him, beckoning him.

"Leave Hirutani to it, Traitor…" a man above Joey snarled and struck his head again.

Joey fully collapsed onto the ground, unable to move. Slowly his eyes drifted closed, as he was no longer able to remain in the conscious world.

Just as his entire being was sinking deep within the darkened pool that had metaphorically drug him from his aware state a loud squeal sounded - bouncing of each tree in the large forest. "Myee!" the high pitched squeal reached Joey's drifting senses with ease and within a second his eyes snapped back open and he was on his feet - ignoring the throbbing his head where he had been struck.

"Re…" he had trouble finding his voice.

The chill that had surrounded them before disappeared and in it's place was a warm - almost hot - air that seemed to lift the pain from Joey's beaten body. The rebel's didn't seem to notice the climate change but instead were intently focused on something in a physical form.

"What…?" one of the men stuttered out, he took a step back from whatever it was the men were staring at.

"Myee!" a squeal came from the same direction and Joey wasted no further time and easily pushed passed the men.

"R-re… Red eyes!" tears lined the blond teen's honey eyes as he rushed forward to his long lost friend. The small dragon chirped it's answer with a peppy squeal of "Myeeep!"

"What the hell is that… thing?" a man yelled from behind Joey.

Red eyes' response was to whip his tail against the ground in an agitated manner and hiss at the mass of large men. His crimson eyes sparkled with a similarity to red hot coals in fire at their hottest moment. His small but sharp teeth bared as he crouched down and growled low in his reptilian throat. His slick ebony colored scales glimmered in the bright sunlight as he moved a step forward and hissed daringly at any man who moved in response.

"Red eyes…" Joey whispered and fell to his knees beside the dragon. Without hesitance he scooped the little mystical creature into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Where the hell did'ya go?" the teen cried and hugged the small reptile looking creature closer. He nuzzled Red eyes' tiny head and cried loudly into his scales. "I… I've missed you so much, ya left me all alone…"

_**A Tale Of Just That!**_ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Help?" the King of the North hissed at Atemu. "I don't want, or need, your help! We are still very much at war; all of the four Kings, so what makes you think I would - even for a second - be foolish enough to trust you?"

Atemu frowned deeply and attempted to reason with the other. "King of the North, please, understand I do not wish to fight with you and I wish for these wars to be over with! I do not wish to see your's, mine or any one's people suffer any longer!" Atemu's crimson gaze burned brighter with his declaration.

"So then, King of the East, tell me, what called you here?"

"The land itself."

"The land, and this is the argument you brought with you all the way from your Eastern Kingdom? Or did you come up with it the moment you trespassed into my Kingdom?" the Northern King roared this time, his neat elegant appearance cracked and shattered in that second.

"Please be reasonable…"

"Reasonable? Get the hell out of my Kingdom!" the Northern King spat angrily.

Atemu frowned deeply and attempted to calm the white cloaked King down. "King of the North, please… I don't mean to cause you or your Kingdom harm. I wish to help… Enough people have suffered."

"You think I don't know that?" the Northern king hissed lowly. "I am not careless enough to forge an allyship with you - my enemy. I have no interest in peace between us. You are simply planning an attack against us, and leading us into a false sense of security, but we do not need you!"

"Think of what you are saying! I wish you no harm, just the oposite! You do, you do need help - your kingdom needs help... the people are dieing! King of the North..."

"Enough!" the Northern King hissed once more, his eyes now like frozen steel. "We do not need you!"

"What about the group of kids that was nearly killed here not an hour ago by, what I suspect to be, rebels?"

"What?" captain Zi uttered a surprised sound in the back of his throat. "Rebels?"

"Yes! There were a couple of boys, no older than you, here fighting. The men they were against were strange... I clearly felt their evil intent. The boys nearly died... but they are fine now regardless of the sever injuries they sustained." Atemu watched the taller King closely, waiting.

The Northern King grunted in acknowledgement.

"A-Atemu! Atemu! Atemu! Atemuu!" the voice grew steadily louder with each syllable screamed hysterically. Both Kings and the one Captain turned their tense attention to the newcomer. Yugi.

"What's wrong?" the spiky haired King questioned quickly once the shorter boy had come close enough he could clearly hear.

"Joey... Tristen... haa haa this boy, haa..." Yugi took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as Atemu gently touched his shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Calm down and breathe." he murmured softly as the shorter male struggled to take his advice.

The King of the North, all but forgotten, frowned slightly.

"There was this boy... his family and everyone is in danger! Rebels!" Yugi shook as he spoke, his lips trembled and he worried his knees would buckle.

The two Kings spared each other a tense glance.

"Yugi... calm down."

"Ri-right... sorry..." Yugi fumbled for his apology and took a slow deep calming breath much to Atemu's relief. The unbeknown to Yugi Eastern King soothed him with calming words and gentle relaxing touches on his shoulders. Yugi tried again a moment later "J-Joey and Tristen met a boy from a group of what Joey thinks is a group of the Eastern King's supporters! The group is under attack by a large number of Rebels! The supporting group is named Lirth and the rebel's leader is Hirutani! Th-they ne-need your help... please, I know we owe you so much already but-!"

"Shh, I understand." Atemu soothed. He then turned to the frowning Northern King "I am sorry but we'll have to continue this conversation later.

The taller King nodded slowly, "I understand..." he murmured just above a whisper.

Atemu nodded and turned back toward Yugi "Take me to them."

"Do you live in this village?" Yugi turned to look nervously at the tall man that had addressed him directly.

"Yes, all of my life I've lived here." Yugi nodded. "Ah, I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation."

"Is your friends from this village?" the Northern King inquired further, his head cocking lightly to the side.

"Yes..."

Atemu lifted a brow and peered at the other King curiously.

"I will be accompanying you." the Northern King stated in a strong, the decision is final, way. Atemu nodded slowly and Yugi frowned slightly before doing the same as the other spiky haired male had done, nodding.

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

...A tale of just that...

* * *

**A/N:** I have the story pretty much played out in my head but I'm still open to ideas so yeah get to it! Check out the poll on my profile while your at it! Er… please?

**Witty Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh and all respectful characters, and ya know what I'm glad! If I did then I couldn't be a fan girl that wastes away hours of her life writing yaoi fan fiction… instead I'd just be rich, filthy rich… I'm a moron.

**:Chapter three preview: **

Yugi managed to make his way back to Atemu but can he get the powerful spellcaster back to his new friends in time? Red eyes has come back to Joey after years of absence, but Hirutani is intent on cutting the reunion short. Next chapter; the Royals and Rebels face off!

[Reviews make my typing fingers type faster with inspiration, thanks!]


	3. The ferocious deadly beast and his purr

_[All material here is FICTIONAL so please keep an open mind while reading, but feel free to comment or correct anything you wish]_

_**Title: **__A tale of just that!_

_**Pairing/s:**__ Multi, the only currently set ones are Set/Jou, Yam/Yug and Bak/Ryo but others are likely to show up - without warning_

_**Chapters: **__ 20+_

_**Genre:**__ Adventure, romance, humor, angst, AU_

_**Word count: **__6,584_

_**Full summary: **__Atojt is a land plagued by war; by Kings that seek control over the world and men who seek power. Families are torn apart and lives are lost, but the only approach anyone seems to have to the problem would be to point their fingers at someone else. The Rebels are eager to blame the Kings for any unjust, but when their methods seem less than just in themselves people of the four Kingdoms are left to wander. YAOI, AU _

_**Warnings:**__ Yaoi(that's boys with boys), sexual content, violence, angst, abuse(of several natures) _

_**Recap: **__"Is your friends from this village?" the Northern King inquired further, his head cocking lightly to the side._

_"Yes..." _

_Atemu lifted a brow and peered at the other King curiously._

_"I will be accompanying you." the Northern King stated in a strong, the decision is final, way. Atemu nodded slowly and Yugi frowned slightly before doing the same as the other spiky haired male had done, nodding._

A tale of just that!

Chapter three, The ferocious deadly beast and his purr.

_::start::_

"Eastern King supporters... is he sure that is correct?" The blue eyed king addressed Atemu directly, ignoring the small villagers presence.

The group had quickly began toward the forest where the attack was supposedly happening at the very moment.

"Are you...?" Atemu questioned Yugi with a gentle tone.

Yugi nodded furiously "Yes! That's what Joey said to tell you... Rudiz - the boy from the group being attacked - told us that was what he believed."

"But, this is Northern lands." Captain Zi murmured.

"It is." The Northern King agreed.

Atemu frowned. He could see no reason for a group of his own supporters to be in the Northern lands without his knowledge. Although he was quite relieved that the Northern King hadn't taken it for what he would have believed he would. The presence of another King's supporting group would usually bring suspicion of an attack. Specifically from the North King, since Atemu had shown up claiming to wish for a form of alleyship.

He was quite surprised the taller King hadn't already turned on him, angry with fair reason.

"Th-they could have been forced here..." Yugi mumbled nervously. He wasn't sure about just who these people were or what their reasons were for being in his village but he did trust them. Specifically Atemu. The other men made Yugi a bit nervous and uncomfortable but he believed they were good men. If Atemu was on good terms with them they must be; or so that was Yugi's logic on the matter. "They might have been chased here by the rebels...?"

"It is a possibility."Atemu agreed with the boy.

"We don't have the time to discuss this any further." The Northern King interrupted and once more began walking toward the forest.

"Captain! Captain Zi!" a gruff voice interrupted the two Kings and Yugi's progression toward the forest that surround the small village this time. The voice belonged to a tall broad man clad in similar silver armor as Captains Zi. The large man wasted no time in rushing to the man he had called to. The two shared a brief hushed conversation before Zi turned his attention to his King.

"My Lord..." he bowed once respectfully then began relating the message to his King once he had neared enough for privacy "The seer has warned of another attack on the capital in the near future, she has requested your return immediately."

The Northern King's face fell for only a fraction of a second before he masked the disappointment. "Very well, Captain Zi-"

"May I inquire if there is anything wrong?" Atemu interrupted, his brows were pulled together in concern.

The other King took only a moment to consider answering the shorter man. "There is an important issue back in the Capital, one I cannot ignore, therefore I will be taking my leave now..."

"I see, that is unfortunate... we will have to meet again some time." the Eastern King answered politely.

"Hn, I will be leaving Captain Zi here to sort out the issues with the rebels." Atemu understood very well what this meant, he was leaving Captain Zi to handle things in his stead and that would mean if Atemu wished to discuss anything further he would have to settle for the Captain for the time being.

"I understand."

Yugi tilted his head curiously in confusion but he didn't interrupt.

"Zi..." the brunet turned his attention back to his Captain, his voice lowering. "You know well the business we came here for, let nothing stop you from completing your mission. In addition there is a Dragon Summoner with a dragon the opposite in color to mine, bring him to the Capital regardless of the cost."

"My Lo-" Zi started but was cut off by his King.

"Do not fail."

"Understood, My Lord."

"Atemu..." Yugi whispered nervously. After the interruption with the strange man in armor his uncomfortable level had peaked.

"Well, we must be going... I wish you a safe journey home." he nodded toward the Northern King and turned on his heel to once more continue toward the battle in the forest.

"Home...?" Yugi was surprised, a bit alarmed and thoroughly confused but he didn't pry any further. He quickly began following after the taller man.

Captain Zi wasted no time himself in following the two.

Several steps into the forest and Yugi had quickly taken the lead, taking the two men that quietly followed him obediently to the battlefield. The all over mood was not a happy one, the trio was somber but hysteric with their run toward their goal. They didn't have the time to linger.

Several steps futher and they were greeted by several men dressed much like Captain Zi. The men were silent but ran swiftly catching up to the trio from behind. The only sound they offered was the gentle clicking of metal on metal from their armor. The calm silence from Zi lead Yugi to believe he had known of their upcoming arrival. While Yugi was relieved they have more help, he was also quite nervous as to who exactly the men were.

Atemu didn't have much of a reaction. He glanced over his shoulder at the men but relaxed fractioinally after noting who they were. That lead Yugi to believe he hadn't expected them but knew more or less that they meant no harm to them.

So Yugi was the only clueless one.

He managed a half-hearted huff at the annoying realization but he didn't linger on it.

Joey and Tristen were in trouble, he knew it, and Rudiz was likely to be in the same predicament as well as the rest of the Eastern King supporters. His brow furrowed with worry and he increased his already break-neck pace.

* * *

_**A Tale Of Just That!**_

* * *

"Wheeler... just what the hell is that?" Hirutani sounded nervous; shaken from the sudden appearance of the strange creature.

Red Eyes hissed at the large human, his tail slapping the ground in a threatening manner, after he'd slid from Joey's arms. Sharp teeth were revealed to the Rebels as Red Eyes crouched onto the ground in a ready-to-pounce aggressive stance. The older men began shifting nervously under the dragon's scrutiny.

"J...Joey?" Tristen called from somewhere within the crowd of men, his voice was weak and coarse. Joey's honey eyes began searching the mass of men hysterically at the sound of his best friend's strained voice.

"Tristen?" Joey called back.

"Wheeler." Hirutani demanded his attention back, his aged scarred face was tense.

Joey didn't offer the man so much as a glance as he finally depicted his friend's beaten body out of the mass of people. The brunet had managed to climb back to his feet, but he didn't look like he was going anywhere on his own anytime soon. "Tristen..." the blond's voice was strained too, but less with pain than with his raw emotion toward dragging his loyal friend into yet another life or death situation.

It wasn't the first time Tristen had been beaten to near death.

It was also far from the first time Joey had been the one to put him in a position that would threaten his life.

"Hirutani..." Joey started turning his attention to the man seeking it.

"I wouldn't have thought you to be a traitor... nor a King lovin' bastard!" Hirutani snarled; his arm slashed the air beside him in a dramatic sweep. "I'll tear ya apart along with 'em!" his eyes were tense ruthless eyes that promised the truth in his words. He jabbed his thumb in the direction of Tristen "'im too! 'nd all these bastards! Ya hear... I'mma send ya'll to the after life! Backstabbin' sonava bitch!"

A loud squeal answered the large scarred man's threat.

Red Eyes threw himself forward, his small serpent-like body seemed to glide over the ground as he crossed the space between Joey and Hirutani. He seemed to slither his way to eye level with Hirutani and twisted his thin body in midair. With a painful slapping sound his tail whipped across Hirutani's cheek. The large human's head snapped to the side with the force of the attack. Blood dripped down his jaw generously.

"Myee!" the black dragon squealed out and landed back onto the ground with a huff.

"R-re...Red Eyes!" Joey's honey eyes were wide with the shock of seeing his long time missing dragon friend perform such an act.

Crimson shimmering eyes glanced back to him only a moment before Hirutani reacted to the assault from the dragon. His large leather boot covered foot stomped down on the slender reptilian body of Red Eyes. The dragon squealed in surprise and pain and attempted to wiggle free from the large foot that continued to crush his small frame to the hard ground.

"Eee..." the small creature struggled with all it's might, his tiny body not offering much resistance to the heavy force crushing down on it.

"Red Eyes! Bastard, let him go!" Joey growled and launched himself forward. His beaten body demanding he stop, but he ignored it.

"Hold it right there, Wheeler!" another man's voice interrupted. "I think you need to calm down and remember your position." Joey eyed the man warily, his attention snapping fully to the man when he noticed why he had been calling to him. The man had been one Joey had met before, one of the Rebels he never got along well with, but it wasn't who he was that had Joey ceasing all movements toward Hirutani. It was the large thick knife he held to Tristen's throat.

The brunet groaned.

Red Eyes screeched, demanding the large human to release him, but he was ignored by all but Joey. "Let him go Hirutani..."

Hirutani's foot pressed closer toward the ground with the dragon's thin frame crushing as it went. A loud pained heart-breaking cry was ripped from the small reptilian creature's body as the life was nearly squeezed from his small body.

Hot tears lined Joey's honey eyes as he screamed his Dragon's name repeatedly. "Now now, Wheeler, easy..." the man with the knife to Tristen's throat snickered amusedly. "Wouldn't want somethin'... bad to happen to Taylor, right...?"

Joey found himself in a position he or nobody would ever want to be in. Two of his dear friends lives dangling before his eyes with him unable to do anything about it but watch. Was he really so useless that he couldn't even help the friends in front of his eyes and yet he expected to go travel around the world, find, and rescue his Mother and Sister?

* * *

_**A Tale Of Just That!**_

* * *

Even if he had been asked Yugi wouldn't have been able to even guess at how long the group of men were running through the forest. Yugi's body was long since exhausted and ready for a break, but he didn't consider it. Joey, Tristen, and several people needed their help. It might already be too late, but Yugi refused to think something like that, and pushed himself forward even harder. He would not let anything happen to his precious friends.

It was times like these that Yugi wished he knew the forest as well as Joey, who could probably found them a short cut that would have cut their travel time down by half.

"We're almost there...?" Atemu questioned, although Yugi wasn't too sure if it had been a question.

The sound of screams echoing off the surrounding trees confirmed the Eastern Kings inquiry to be true.

The cries of pain only had Yugi pushing himself to run faster. Quickly he doubled his pace, regardless of all the tree roots and plants that tried to trip him each step. A few more steps and Yugi found the number of people that had surrounded him had increased drastically. The new comers weren't like the ones who had joined them on their journey to find and help Yugi's friends but were what seemed to be the victims that had scattered from the focal point of the attack. Most of the people were hiding, running or searching for some form of safety. While the the rest lay dead or dieing.

"Atemu...!" Yugi glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the man he called upon easily match his hysterical pace before passing him.

It wasn't a moment later before the group found themselves at their destination.

Dozens of large men were scattered around the area while a few of what was likely to be their comrades laid near their feet. Half in size was the still living population of what could only be the group Yugi and Atemu had come to save. Several times the amount of the assumed rebels was there men, women and children's bodies laying lifeless on the ground. While the remaining population was of the wounded.

Yugi instantly felt a rush of nausea as his large violet eyes took in the bloody sight. His breath hitched "Jo...Joey!" The blond was curled on the ground in an almost indistinguishable heap. He looked badly beaten and didn't respond to Yugi's call.

"Yu...Yugi?" another voice answered his call after a heart-wrenching silence. Yugi's eyes quickly depicted Tristen's beaten form from the numerous others. He stood, just barely, his arm was weeping dark crimson blood profusely. The wound was likely dealt by the man that stood near the brunet with a blade clenched tightly in his fist. He didn't look in the best of shape himself, with bruised face, but was nothing compared to Yugi's two friends.

"Just who are you... friends of Wheeler and Taylor?" a large scarred man, Yugi didn't recognize, asked. He stood dangerously close to Joey.

"Are you the Rebel Hirutani?" Atemu questioned with narrowed eyes, he already had little patience for the man after seeing what trouble he was causing.

"If I am?"

"He is, he's the leader Hirutani..." Joey forced himself up and halfway off the ground where he had curled around Red Eyes.

"And who are these, ya lil shit? Friends? Have they come to save ya?" Hirutani hissed and kicked the blond teen in the side. Joey whimpered and nearly collapsed.

"We are." Atemu stated with a menacing darkness in his tone as he glared at the large man.

"Then we'll just hafta-" a high pitched squeal interrupted whatever Hirutani had been planning to say. The large scarred man glared at Joey and the little dragon he had curled himself around to protect.

Yugi's attention was also drawn to the little creature that laid in Joey's protective curl but before he could ask Joey what the cute little creature was Atemu spoke up and answered the question that was yet to be asked. "Is that your dragon, Joey? Did you summon him?"

Joey nodded slowly "Yeah... he's Red Eyes... but I didn' summon him..."

"A dragon?! That puny lil thing?" Hirutani laughed and many of his following rebels did the same.

"Wow, Joey, you're a Dragon Summoner...?" Yugi's voice was astounded.

"He didn't summon it... it just came here... and tried to help us..." Tristen spoke with a shaky voice his head bowing slightly at the memory.

"Enough talk!" Hirutani roared and went to kick Joey again but hesitated when the little dragon wrapped in the blond's care hissed threateningly and lifted slowly off the hard dirt ground. It's movements were slow, shaky and clumsy so he didn't seem too intimidating but luckily he didn't have to stand against the large man himself.

"Yes, enough talk! I have heard quite enough indeed..." it was a relatively new voice to the conversation, someone Yugi could have forgot was there had he not spoken, Zi. "So you are the nuisance Hirutani? The Rebel leader...?" when he only received a grunt in response and all eyes were now on him he proudly exclaimed "I am Zi, Captain of the Northern King's royal army, and I am here to _take care_ of this problem."

The surrounding Rebels, Supporters, and everything in between stared at him. All wore shocked expressions except one particular king, Atemu, and the large group of men that stood behind them.

"Captain of the Royal army? Well looks like today will be much more of a success than we had thought, men!" Hirutani cheered and his followers did the same.

"You will only be successful in finding yourself in the Capital's prison!" Captain Zi roared and cheers echoed him from the men that stood behind him.

"Captain... Capital... Yugi... what's...?" Joey frowned and looked to the shorter teen for an answer but when the tri-color haired boy only stared confusedly at Zi Joey assumed he knew no more than he did on the matter. Joey then glanced at Hirutani and noted the much older man was preoccupied with the Royal army Captain so he quickly slipped Red eyes and himself away from the large man and closer to safety.

Joey now stood by Yugi. "Yugi... who are these people..?" he asked in hushed tones.

"I... they're some people Atemu know..." Yugi whispered back.

"Huh? But... that guy in the armor is from the Royal Army.. right?"

Yugi didn't seem to know what to answer. He didn't have to bother with an answer though, as Atemu interrupted the men that were tossing threats and 'promises' back and forth. "I would advise you Rebels to step down... if you choose not to I will have to take matters into my own hands as well."

Zi and Hirutani turned their attention to the shorter man. Zi seemed neutral to the interruption, undisturbed by the secretive king. Hirutani, however, looked the opposite. He looked ready to attack and rip Atemu apart as well as anyone else that spoke up or even looked at him strangely. "Just who the hell do you think you-"

"I am Atemu, the Eastern King."

The surrounding people innocent or not were once more put into a shocked silence. All except Zi and his following men. "You see, Rebels," Captain Zi barked, spitting the title 'rebels' with more venom than would be expected from such a noble looking man. "you have the King of the very people you are trying to slaughter here in your presence... I hope this realization will bring you to your senses... if not I fear for your very lives..."

"Wait... Atemu's a King..?" Joey glanced at Yugi who still wore a matching expression to his own.

"So the North and East Kings have allied..?" Hirutani questioned his expression was hard to read. He seemed anxious, angry, upset, confused and so many other emotions that seemed to dance over his old scarred face.

"That is not of concern right now!" Atemu announced loudly.

"It doesn't make much a difference to me! In the end we're goin' to wipe out all you Kings 'n followers anyway!" Hirutani cheered and his men echoed him. It was then that the real battle began. The Rebels lifted their weapons and cried their battle cries as they threw themselves forward and into a heated attack against the King and the Royal army.

The numbers still favored the rebels but the armor clad men didn't seem obliged to lose the battle in the least. They had strong armor and weapons on their side as well as skill; they had obviously been taught well of the way of battle.

Where the rebels wore rags, fought with any weapon their hands could touch and fought sloppily the Royal army fought with polished armor, finely forged weapons, and fought with practiced skill as if each man had done this a million times before.

Joey didn't doubt they had.

Shouts of anger and cries of pain and anguish echoed in Joey and Yugi's ears. The two found themselves struggling with the decision to join the fight or to stay out of the Army's way.

At some point during the fighting Tristen had managed to work his way over to his friends side. He looked just as beaten as Joey. "What... are we going to do?"

"We should-"

"Stand back, we have this handled." Atemu cut in, he glanced over his shoulder to offer the three teens a small smile then threw himself into the fight.

The battle ended quickly after that. Atemu had rushed forward and went strait for Hirutani .The man was no match for the Eastern King's physical and magical combo attacks that left him beaten on the ground. Other battles between the Rebels and Royal Army ended similarly.

After a good hour or so of fighting casualties littered the ground; for every eight Rebels their was a Royal Army man casualty. The Rebels had attempted, especially Hirutani, to drag Joey, Tristen and Yugi into the battle but someone interfered nearly every time. Less then half a dozen times did Joey or Tristen actually have to throw a punch.

"Are you alright?" the King questioned when the last Rebel had been shackled and taken prisoner by the Royale Army. Zi was busy barking orders and directions to his men. He had left the battle without a scratch. Atemu however had been facing a much tougher opponent and so had found himself with a small nick on his cheek.

"We should ask you that!" Yugi cried and leaped forward.

"I'm sorry..." Atemu frowned and glanced away.

"Why?!" the shorter teen cried, his face was teary eyed mess. His cheeks were red and puffy, as was his eyes, with tear stains covering them. "You-" Yugi looked at the ground to try and control himself. It wasn't everyday he witnessed something like the battle that had just taken place. It was too much to take in at once. "I'm... sorry!" the small teen trembled and covered his face. He was an emotional mess.

"No, I'm sorry for not telling you who I was sooner..."

"I don't care about that!" Yugi cried again and clasped his hands together tightly over his pounding heart.

"I'm glad..." the King sighed. The corner of his lips lifted into a gentle smile to Yugi. The smaller male slowly returned the smile.

"I'm glad your okay..." the teen's smile widened slightly and he seemed to brighten up a bit.

"I'm glad you are well too." Atemu smiled ever warmly and softly touched the boy's hair in a reassuring manner.

"I-"

Joey cleared his throat noisily to gain both the tri-spiky haired boys attentions. Tristen grinned toothily as did Joey.

Although Joey knew he should be a bit more than a little upset to find out that Atemu was a King he couldn't help but feel a little at peace at the moment. Maybe it was the near death experiences as well as knowing that the man - who was also a King - had saved Tristen, Red Eyes, his and many other peoples lives that lulled him into a relaxed state.

"Eastern King!" Captain Zi interrupted the teens. "We have finished capturing all the prisoners... I will leave the Lirth group to you..."

"Yes... thank you." Atemu nodded to the armor clad men.

"There aren't many of them left but we already have our Healers on their way... they should arrive here shortly. Also you may wish to head back to your own domain afterward... the war seems to be getting worse by the day. If you truly wish to ally with the Northern King you will have to survive and be strong... not to be rude but... otherwise he will have no use for you and you will only hinder our Kingdom."

Atemu frowned "I see... then I will make my leave when the Lirth group has regained it's health and is ready for departure."

"Wa-wait..!" Yugi hesitated. "Um..."

"It was nice meeting you but my Kingdom is in need of me so I will have to leave as soon as possible."

"Wait... Northern... Eastern... what the hell?" Joey cut in, his daze from earlier forgotten.

"I am the Eastern King... but your in the Northern King's domain... I wish to ally with him." Atemu explained carefully.

"But..."

"The Northern lands have been going through a lot lately... Power struggles, internal and external wars, power altercations, financial issues, and-" Atemu continued while Zi nodded in agreement but Joey interrupted any further explanation.

"What does all that mean?!"

"It means-"

"Our King, the Northern King, has been on the throne for three years now. In these passed three years there have been countless complications with the Northern domain; including and excluding the continuous war. King Kaiba has been working to restore his lands for these passed years but there is still so much to be done. King Atemu is seeking ally-ship with King Kaiba." Captain Zi answered in Atemu's place who merely nodded before furthering along his own explanation.

"Many people all over the world don't know the details of the world or it's condition with the on going war. To explain it simply there are four domains in this world: North, East, West, and South. For each domain their is a ruling King: King of the East - myself," he paused and gestured to himself before continuing. "King of the North - King Kaiba, King of the West and the King of the South."

"The four domains have been at war for a long time now, over one hundred years..." Zi sighed.

"I believe that the Southern and Western Kings have already allied and are planning an attack on the Eastern and Northern Kings." the Eastern King's expression was sullen as he spoke.

"So... our King is... King Kaiba, the Northern King?" Yugi questioned and tilted his head wasn't something he often talked about.

"Yes." Atemu nodded.

"So why are you and our King at war with the other Kings?"

"The war originated from the desire of power... but it has been hundreds of years since it's start and all it has managed is blood shed. I have grown wary of the constant war and so I plan to finally stop it." the Eastern King answered seriously.

"What about the people taken from their homes against their will?" Joey joined the conversation but the question was directed at Captain Zi.

"Huh? I'm sorry... what do you mean?"

"My sister and mother were taken from our home against their will! Did your shitty King have anything to do with that? The men that took them had been involved with the King!" the blond teen had waited long enough and so when he spoke it was with a sharp angry voice.

"I have heard nothing of such an incident!" Zi hissed angrily. "It was likely the work of rebels, who used our good King's name... unforgivable filth." the armor clad man spat with unadulterated anger.

"Hirutani said..."

"That man could have been the one behind it! It wouldn't come as much of a surprise, since by spouting such lies he could gather more support and would come closer to his goal to take out the Kings." Zi still seemed angry but he was being patient.

Joey's hands clenched into white-knuckled balls as the information sunk in rather quickly.

"Bastard..." he heard Tristen mutter beside him.

"Then let's beat the shit outta him until he decides to tell us teh' truth!" the Dragon Summoner yelled loudly his fist lifting to clench threateningly in front of his chest.

"Please calm down!" Atemu soothed, he noted Captain Zi muttering a "Doesn't sound too bad to me though." which he couldn't help an amused smirk at.

"E-Eastern King?" the new voice was hoarse and nervous but had all of their attentions turning.

The boy wasn't any older than Joey and Tristen. He was badly beaten, with visible injuries covering his body. His chocolate colored hair was cut simply but was currently matted to his head with sweat. Luckily his injuries didn't seem fatal.

"Yes..?" Atemu offered the boy a frown and skeptical look.

"I... I am Rudiz's older brother, Kqrid..."

"Where the hell have you been!?" Joey growled angrily causing the new comer to shrink back immediately. "Where the hell were you while yer brother was having the shit beat outta-"

"Protecting our Mother!" the once nervous looking boy growled with rival anger, his voice so loud it shocked Joey into silence. "I failed... but... but I tried, I tried my best!" his voice seemed to waver; varying from high pitched and sharp to low and fading. His hazel eyes glittered with unshed tears as his body shook with emotion. "I failed... I couldn't do anything... in the end we were all saved by the man we were trying to protect."

"Kqrid, I'm sorry for your loss, but please... calm down." Atemu spoke up softly, his voice soothing once again. "You as well Joey, calm down, I understand your upset but please refrain from picking fights with allies."

"Sorry..." Joey mumbled quietly, his eyes trailed away from the group, shame clear in his features.

"Y-Your Highness!" Kqrid bowed as best he could to the Eastern King. "I've come to explain thin-"

"No, please focus on recovering first." he interrupted firmly, his expression that of worry.

"Your Highness, please! Please Allow me to do this much for my people! Please! I need to discuss things with you in place of the leader of our group!"

"I understand. I'll allow you to speak in place of your leader, but don't over-exert yourself."

"We, the Lirth's, were given information that you, Your Highness, was heading here on some important business." Kqrid spoke slowly and carefully; making sure to be as respectful as he could to his King. "We also discovered that an ambush was waiting for you here, so we rushed here with the intent to assist you in anything you may require. Unfortunately it would seem we've caused more harm than we've helped rid you of. I'm sorry Your Highness." he offered a low bow. His body was rigid with tension and stress.

"I see..." Atemu spoke softly, his expression was thoughtful but guarded. A smile slid onto his features a moment later, it wasn't a happy one but a kind understanding one. "I'm sorry for everything you have been through, all for my sake, you are loyal people that have given so much for your king... it is time I give back..."

"Not at all your highness, we are simply happy to serve such a king..." Kqrid spoke the darkness in his worn features from the battle fading at his king's kind words.

"Enough of this shit already, you act like such a great king and all well where the hell is mah sista?!" Joey interrupted, snapping as his patients seemed to have already ran dry and he was more than ready to once again demand answers.

"Watch your mouth, Northern trash!" Kqrid snapped back, growling lowly in warning. "Don't talk to our king that way!"

"Both of you, calm down." Atemu demanded, his eyes narrow as they slid back and forth between the two. The warning was clear on his features.

"Captain Zi, if you would be so kind as to handle your people, I'll take care of mine and we shall be out of the Eastern territory as quickly as possible." the Eastern King said and turned to walk off, leading all he was in charge off with him.

Yugi felt lost, silently staring and watching the exchanges. However when he gathered that Atemu was leaving and he wouldn't likely meet with the spiky haired King again he felt his spirit and heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Already he was so fond of the man...

* * *

_**A Tale Of Just That!**_

* * *

"So... you are a dragon summoner..?" Captain Zi questioned, looking at Joey with a curious tilt to his armor clad head. Not that he didn't already know the answer with the little black dragon nestled in the blond's arms as it was. It looked to be injured, it's little head resting on Joey's arm as it's half open crimson eyes studied the man carefully.

"No... I summon fairies, jackass." Joey snapped, he was in no mood to be nice. He was pissed, he needed to talk to these official bastards so he could find out about his sister and mother.

"You should put it away quickly, mystical creatures can only cause more panic in a situation already as out of hand as this one..." Captain Zi chose to ignore the snark remark and turned to motion to some of the men he was in control of for the moment while his king wasn't present.

"I can't really just 'put 'im away'. Now... I need 't talk to yer king..." Joey sighed.

"I'm afraid and audience with him is impossible with an attitude like that. He'll have my head if I bring such an insolent street rat to his castle."

"What the fuck, man..." the blond dragon summoner started but Tristen cut him off. He grabbed his shoulder and hissed "Joey, man, calm down... You wanna find Serenity right? Then you gotta cool it or these tight wads aren't letting us anywhere near the king..."

Joey hated it but Tristen was right, he wouldn't see the king if they thought he would be so rude, which he probably would be anyway. Not like Joey was purposely being an asshole, he was just worried and he didn't know how to deal with these kind of people.

"Alright... lemme' talk 't yer king... please?" Joey muttered in a low tone, glaring at the ground, already he didn't like this Zi guy. He just wanted to meet with this stupid King and find his sister so he could end it all finally.

Captain Zi took a moment to look at the blond and the little black dragon in his arms and then to the friends that stood behind him. A small smile slipped onto his features as he recalled what his king had told him. "Alright then... that's better... all of you prepare to depart. We are going to the capital of the North, to your king's castle!"

"What?" Joey paused, he was ready to snap at the man and demand he let him talk to his precious king, so he found that a bit unexpected. He blinked his honey like eyes several times and stared at the man clad in armor in front of him. "We're... goin' 't see the king?"

"The Northern King, Joey..." Tristen corrected, he shifted a bit. Luckily feeling much better now after the attack had ended and his injuries tended to.

"A bit slow aren't you dragon summoner..." Zi murmured which only pissed Joey off. "Shut the hell up! I have a name, ya knight wannabe! I'm Joey!"

"Your name is not of importance to me... but I must correct you. I am not a knight, nor do I wish to be one, for I am of a status higher." he purred with a satisfied grin when Joey growled in response.

"Um... Zi... sir, dude... I don't mean to be rude but, it might be better if you just give us directions to the Northern castle and we go there ourselves..." Tristen really didn't want to have to deal with Joey and a man that was supposedly higher than a knight bickering all the way to the Northern castle. Besides that, there was always a chance Joey's mouth would get them into trouble with such a man in power.

"No, I shall be escorting you." Zi answered, unable to hide the smirk. Although that smirk shifted a bit with Joey's next words. "Higher than a knight... so yer the escort? Oh, wow, what an honorable task they gave ya!" he snickered but paused with Zi's next words. That smug look that hadn't even finished forming on the blond's face vanished.

"I suppose I'm not making this clear yet am I...?" the man clad in armor shook his head and sighed, waving a hand in the air in swipe of a motion. Men in armor drew closer to the group with the gesture. "I am escorting you to our beloved Northern King, rather you wish to go or not..."

"Ya mean...?" Joey started, honey eyes narrowing with quickly drawn anger.

"Oh... so the slow one finally catches up." Zi chirped before answering the question. "Yes! You all are being escorted to the castle as criminals. Guilty of using dark magic to conspire behind your king's back. Before you even ask... yes... it's because you can summon that evil and dangerous creature." he stated pointing toward Red eyes in Joey's arms.

The little black dragon tilted it's tiny head before opening it's mouth and letting out a mew sound resembling one a kitten would make. "That's evil and dangerous? Really?"

_**To be continued...**_

_**A/N: **_Anyone miss my author to characters squabbling in this story...? Well... it's literally taking me forever to update, I know... but I'm doing what I can... I hope someone is still following this...?

_**Witty disclaimer: **_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only this fan fictions story line. There, was that smart ass enough for you?

_**:Chapter four preview:**_

Zi plans to take Joey and his friends to the Northern castle... as prisoners! For the first time in his life Joey is leaving that village behind and going on a journey to find answers and maybe even an old friend he may not even recognize. While Joey is excited for the trip Yugi is in a fit of turmoil, his beloved village will be left behind as will his dear Grandfather and the Eastern King is no where in sight...

[ One review a chapter... that could save this poor story's life, won't you donate to a needy author today...? ]


End file.
